Trig
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: He's been gone for a while and decides to look at online stuff from his former school... Read on about how the students of Degrassi Community School go about their lives, complete with that healthy influx of drama and romance.
1. Shape

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>The editor-in-chief of <em>The Degrassi Daily<em> paced down the halls, books tucked underneath her arm as she headed towards the room to check up on her staff- the latest issue was purported to be the best one yet. She wanted to make sure that everything was in line before they "put it to bed," which is newspaper slang for ready for print.

"How's everything, all ready to be put to bed?"

"All on schedule boss, this is our best one yet!"

"Good, put it to bed. Take care everyone." Katie Matlin walked out of the room with a curt smile. Everything was under control, something that she prided herself on making sure of. She saw her best friend Marisol Lewis at her locker and opted to head there to say hello and ask her if she wanted to grab a bite to eat at The Dot before she headed to soccer practice.

"Love to, but I have Powersquad right now, and then work afterwards. I'm busy like you are bestie."

"That's good; it should always be like that." Katie lightly punched Marisol's shoulder as she said her goodbye.

"Hold up Katie," Marisol said, catching up to the soccer player, "is it true that the paper is already online?" Katie nodded yes as she continued on her path to soccer practice.

"But how did you do this if we barely got clubs back?" Katie calmly told her how it went down.

_Katie was headed towards the __girl's locker room to take a shower after her soccer practice had ended. Her legs were throbbing with soreness and splinting pain after practicing exclusively on free kicks, corners, and penalty kicks. She put the shower as hot as she could tolerate it so she could massage her legs. Tired and mind spinning from all the kicks and sprints, Katie's eyes were focused solely on that door to get in the locker room… that is, until she noticed two boys with a pair of panties, attitude joyous. That got Katie on high alert as she shouted at the two, who froze in their tracks._

"_Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing with panties in your hand, coming out my locker room?"_

"_We… took some panties?"_

"_Connor!" Wesley was near pant peeing because of the edge in Katie's voice signaled that she was in no mood for their explanation. He tried to apologize for both him and Connor, but she wasn't having it._

"_Do you realize what you two have done? Do you realize that you can get expelled from Degrassi?"_

"_Please don't tell on us, we'll do anything,"_

"_Give me those panties first off." Connor tossed the panties to Katie as she was still tapping her foot. Wesley begged for leniency for him and Connor, talking about how they will never steal panties again._

"_That will be good enough. "_

"_Trust us, we will not be anywhere near here again, promise. We'll really do anything you say." Wesley and Connor were both on their knees, saying over and over that they'll do anything for Katie._

"_Get up, you two are behaving cowardly, which is pissing me off." Katie had an idea formulating, but decided that she will play around with the two perverts in front of her, trembling in fear of her mighty voice._

"_Are you aware of the new paper?"_

"_The Degrassi Daily?"_

"_I'm the editor-in-chief of The Degrassi Daily. How good are you two with computers?"_

"_I love computers, I play my games everyday."_

"_Great to hear," Katie replied with her eyes rolled, "have you two ever build a website before?"_

"_It's not difficult; both of us have Faceranges and twitters. Website building is a snap." Wesley shook Connor's shoulders in exasperation, not wanting to believe what they were going to have to do._

"_Here's the deal you two- I want The Degrassi Daily to shine so here's what I want from you… I won't tell Simpson about what you two have done IF… you build me a full website for The Degrassi Daily, complete with a comments application, logos, etc."_

"_No problem,"_

"_Yeah I want it up in three days. So get moving please."_

"_Yes mam!" Connor and Wesley scurried off to MI to start building the website for The Degrassi Daily. Katie was happy because she knew that with the way she handled the situation, the fast-created website will be up and running in no time. _

"So that's how it started?"

"Yep, don't tell ANYONE about this you hear?" Katie's voice had that edge to it once again, and Marisol knew better than to act against it. She promised with their usual handshake.

* * *

><p>Another day at Vanderbilt Prep was finished, and Declan opted to order a pizza instead of having dinner at a swank restaurant with some friends. He took the pizza to his room, set it on his desk next to his laptop and dressed down to his undershirt and boxers. Opening up his mini-fridge, he grabbed a couple of bottles of water as he took them also to his desk. Firing up his laptop, he got pensive in his rolling chair, not at that stage of disbelief that next year, he would be at an Ivy League university. Declan busied himself with logging on to the internet rather than think of the last thing. He did not want to think about her; even though they were still friends on Facerange, the thought of commenting on her page andor sending a private message was just too much right now. Usually at this time, he would be at a fancy restaurant with friends, cavorting and hopping to different places, but Declan wanted to stay in, eat pizza washed down with water, and watch a movie on his laptop. He once again gave a consideration to comment on Holly J's page, but decided against it when he saw that there was a link to something called _The Degrassi Daily_.

"Huh, Fi did tell me that they got their clubs and newspaper back, I think I'll read something from this Degrassi Daily." Declan click on the logo which takes him to the paper's official website. Not bad, he notes as he clicks on the first story that he sees.

"Oh, this is the only story thus far, whatever." Declan reads the initial article posted by some girl named Katie Matlin, her avi in the usual spot online writers have it. Silently complimenting Katie on her looks, he reads the initial post.

_The goal of The Degrassi Daily is to provide readers with quality and fair reporting of issues that they will identify and care about. Enjoy!_

Declan was scratching his head in confusion as there is a box with a "post your comment" button. Declan types a comment and clicks post, and then closes the window to watch the quickly-loaded Fast Five movie.

**xxx**

Katie is at home as she logs on her laptop after her long bath, still in her robe with the towel wrapped around her head. Cosmetics wise, she put on enough makeup to get everyday "you look pretty" comments and nothing more because although she was single, she did not want to have a boyfriend yet. Her life was too busy to have the extra responsibility of maintaining a relationship with a boy. Her subconscious thought differently, and made sure she knew about it.

_Is that how you really think about it? Come on girl, CEOs would kill to have your time management skills. You are not even 18 years old, and you already possess the ability to have a lot of items on your plate. You don't have time for a boyfriend? That's fair, but you never know when love will appear for you.__ Keep your heart open, never close it._

"Yeah I don't think so." Katie went on the internet to The Degrassi Daily's official Facerange page. Katie had Connor and Wesley also create a Facerange for the newspaper, and it already had over 200 fans. Smiling, she skimmed through the comments, which consisted mainly of well-wishes for the success of the paper and compliments. She recognized many of her friends in the comments as they were friends on her own Facerange, but one person in particular that had left a comment was a boy she had never seen before.

"I don't go to your school anymore, but I just wanted to let you know that this paper is going to do special things, keep up the good work everyone involved- Declan Coyne."

"Declan Coyne, he must be the brother of Fiona Coyne. He's cute, wait what am I talking about?" Katie could not believe that she was, in her eyes, gushing over a guy. Marisol would never live it down if she found out, but she could not seem to stop looking at Declan. She looked at his profile page and it was private. Non-chalant, she added him as a friend, to which a short time later he accepts and sends a courtesy message.

"Hey Katie! Declan Coyne here, thanks for adding me and I wish you great success as editor-in-chief of your newspaper."

Katie smiles from ear to ear as she starts typing her reply.

* * *

><p><em>Katie Matlin, smitten over Declan, Vandy Prep's very own…<em>


	2. Angles

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**I will write about various Degrassi characters and their respective interactions. This story will not just be Katie and Declan, although I will do my best to mention them in every chapter from here on out. Just so you know, I may need to twist the canon around just a bit to fit my aim for this story. With that being said, I hope you enjoy reading Trig and leave reviews.**

* * *

><p>"I am OVER YOU Clare."<p>

"Eli, you need help- have you been taking your meds?" Clare was stunned at Eli's current erratic behavior. She could picture him being a bouncy ball not rolled around in flour to prevent the extreme bounces from occurring. A weird equation, yes, but someone stole Eli's flour and now he's bouncing off the walls… happy? At least he _feels_ that way. Imogen gave him his anti-anxiety meds back, and now he happy as hell. Clare obviously found out why, and she very worried when Eli proclaimed his current feelings towards Clare.

"I'll see you later Clare."

"Eli take your meds, you need them."

"BACK OFF CLARE!" Clare put a hand over her mouth in fear. The only time Eli had raised his voice over her (that she can remember) was over the phone during that fateful night.

_We are not meant to be together…_

… _**we are.**_

_You never yelled at me. What's going on Eli, stop it!_

"Eli please relax, take your meds."

"I said BACK **OFF!**"

"Deep… breaths Eli." Imogen had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere to give Eli a reassuring nudge on his shoulder, which calmed down Eli. He took several deep breaths and apologized to Clare for yelling at her.

"I'm sorry for behaving like that just now. I stand by what I said though- I'm over you."

"Let's go Imo; we have a play to write."

"Okay." Imogen was more than happy to walk away with Eli en tow, leaving Clare in her wake stunned that Eli was "over her" and more soul-burning, he walked away with a new girl. That certainly left Clare Aristotle in her thinking, asking many, many questions to herself about Eli and this Imogen Moreno girl.

_She's really pretty, those glasses enhance her beauty__. I don't know about her other than that though- she seems to carry a manipulative aura about her, and Eli is slowly succumbing to it. I can't talk to Alli; I can't talk to Jake since he called me out at Above the Dot about Eli- oh! I'll talk to Adam, maybe he can tell me something…_

Clare's thoughts were momentarily interrupted when Eli disposed of his meds in the trash can, complete with throwing the vile in there. Imogen smiled at Clare and waved goodbye, but Clare's feminine synapses were sparking and it told her that the Moreno smile was fake. Clare did not bother saying anything else because she lost this round. There will be more time to say stuff, but for now she will wing the interview and hand it in to the people; she was already formulating a story in her head about how the interview went down.

**xxx**

Eli was smiling as he and Imogen walked up the steps to get back inside. The yelling apparently attracted a crowd, who was whispering to each other as he walked past them.

"What a jackass!" said one particular guy, who was glaring at Eli during his entire stair climb. Eli turned too late to see who it was, but did noticed out of the corner of his eye that a guy dressed in plaid with jeans was walking towards the opposite direction he was; he seemed to be walking towards Clare.

"What do we have left to write for Love Roulette?" Imogen took off her glasses and immediately got in front of Eli.

"What?" Imogen nibbles on her glasses as she teases the Love Roulette writer. Eli is weirded out by her sudden change in behavior. Must be a side effect of not taking the meds, he thought to himself, the forgetfulness seems to be kicking in. He starts to walk away from Imogen and gets fifty feet away until Imogen dashes and almost butts heads with him.

"Okay now I must use my trademark line- **who ARE you?**"

"Eli Goldsworthy, you have not even started writing Love Roulette. The only progress you have made is getting the idea for Love Roulette approved. You concluded your interview with Clare and were going to sit down to begin writing it."

"Thanks Imogen,"

"Did you not refer to me as _Imo_?" Eli was shocked that Imogen… well she took off her glasses and did her trademark "nibble on her glasses" tease, which Eli found shocking because it looked as though it had happened in the blink of an eye.

"Alright _Imo_… may you sit next to me for inspiration since, uh, you are an inspiration to me?"

"Aww, I'll gladly sit next to you Eli Goldsworthy and be the best inspiration for you EVAR!" Eli nodded in approval as they headed for an empty classroom to commence the writing for Love Roulette, arm in arm.

* * *

><p>It was getting late in the afternoon as Fiona hired a couple of movers to help move Charlie's belongings into her new room, a couple of doors down from Fiona's master bedroom. Charlie was beaming from ear to ear because she would not have to sleep under the tree or somewhere else that was outside of a home, sans a roof. After everything was put into place, Fiona paid the mover and he left, closing the door followed by happy yelling by Charlie, fiercely hugging Fiona as the tears were welling.<p>

"Shall we get something to eat?"

"Okay," Charlie said. Her stomach was grumbling feverishly, signaling the hunger which resonated within. Fiona went the fridge and got out several things and layed them out on her countertop.

"What would you like me to cook for you?"

"Oh Fiona, you don't have to do this for me."

"Please allow me to. I'm happy that you do not have to spend a night outside in the cold. I'm also happy because, well…" Fiona was nervously playing with her hands, as Charlie pressed for her reason.

"Look at this place Charlie, it's freaking huge! The second reason that I'm happy is because I'm no longer alone."

"Right…"

"Help me cook something… _roomie_?" Charlie had to laugh at Fiona's cute new label of her. They were having fun cooking whatever it was they were throwing together.

"I think I will use my hands to mix this raw hamburger meat with this hot sauce, I'm suddenly craving… spicy tacos?"

"Fiona, you put the hot sauce _when the meat has been cooked_."

"Oh okay so what can I put on the meat."

"Here, I religiously watched Emeril. Do you have seasoning?"

"Only cases of it, from my world travels."

"Awesome. Let's have a look." Charlie's hair was pulled back and in a ponytail. The sweater that she had on was her makeshift apron. Fiona struggled with putting the box on the counter top.

"Fiona don't put the entire box up here, it's going to crack the counter. Here, just grab a few of them and put them on the counter so we can see which ones to sprinkle on the raw meat."

"Done!" Fiona dutifully grabs heaps of seasonings and puts them on the counter, with Charlie observing them and commenting how they are all spicy seasonings she is looking at.

"Aren't there any sweet or maybe mild spices?"

"Yeah these next ones are." Charlie takes a look, opens up the wider side to smell, and she is liking a few of them, which she tells Fiona that this is what she thinks would taste the best mixed with the meat.

"Fiona, want to get the pans out and start heating the stove? We can put away the seasonings when we are finished eating."

"Okay sure." Fiona bolts for the cabinet and almost drops all her pots and pans. Charlie laughs and makes a light sarcastic comment about having her cabinets more organized.

"I'll get to it eventually," she says as their preparations for spicy tacos kicks into hyperdrive.

* * *

><p><em>I go for the crossover, then fake right… no she saw through all that!<em>

_Next- break her ankles, then a spin to make the winning lay-up; crap she blocked me. Was that a flagrant foul she committed?_

_Once more- far away three, hope I get lucky._

"That was so lucky Dave, rematch tomorrow!"

"Got it, and I will make that same three, and make it to win again." Sadie laughed at Dave's brashness. In the back of her mind, he earned it after beating her, increasing his winning streak to 2 games. They sat down on the bench, wiping the beads of sweat from their respective faces.

"Whew what a game baby."

"I'll say…" Then the awkward silence ensued. Both had already finished their homework and studied up, something that they agreed that they must do before any games were played.

"What should we do now?" Sadie asked nervously, assuming that Dave would immediately respond like a Kelso. To her relief, he did not say _that_, but rather he suggested they go back to his place and watch a movie.

"I got a huge collection of DVD's. Fight Club, 300, Rush Hour, Friday." Sadie pressed her lips at those titles.

"How's your romantic comedies collection looking?"

"Empty? Why would I have any of those?" Dave immediately regretted saying that, hating the last time he was in hot water with his girlfriend. He started to name off some romantic comedies, which appeased Sadie.

With pain in his voice, Dave asked his girlfriend which romantic comedy she wanted to watch.

"Click?" Dave almost choked on his saliva. _Did she just say that word? Oh OHKAY the Adam Sandler movie…_

"How about John Tucker Must Die?"

"No, I would really prefer watching Click." Dave caved and holding hands, they headed to Casa de Turner to watch the movie.

**xxx**

"If I were Michael, that remote will go in my pocket."

"Don't you understand the point of the movie Dave? Family comes first." Dave nodded as his lips narrowed. He spent 92 minutes of watching a movie that he would rather have not watched. Many times throughout dull moments of the film, Dave wanted to make out, but Sadie politely slapped his hand away. The credits finished as Sadie turned it to some mtv, ignoring Dave for several minutes.

"Sadie what's up, is there something wrong?"

"Just wanted to watch some Jersey Shore, that's all."

"You lying." Dave's deadpan response was not expected by Sadie, who turned to CNN and left it at that channel while she turned to her boyfriend to explain herself.

"I thought, before we came to your house to watch Click, I thought you were going to suggest we have sex."

"Wait a minute, huh? You thought that I wanted to have _sex_ with you?"

"Well the way you just said that, it sounds like you don't want to do that." Sadie looked away, with her arms folded in irritation at Dave for responding like that.

"Sadie look at me." She would not face him, so he asked once again and the same thing happened.

"Look at me damnit!" Sadie turned to face Dave after the silent treatment, with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was not trying to lure you to my house to have sex, I'm not like that because I've never done it before."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm going to wait till the time's right before I go all the way with a woman." Sadie smiled and kissed Dave, telling him that she too is a virgin. They cuddled as Sadie turned to a music channel, holding hands.

"I promise you this Sadie- if we last a long time and that moment comes, I'll be sure to not force it."

* * *

><p>Marisol was on her way to see her best friend for an impromptu emergency, as outlined in her text, in the classroom that doubled as <em>The Degrassi Daily<em> headquarters. She was replying to the text, letting Katie know that she was on her way, when not looking resulting in bumping into Adam Torres. Marisol was going to apologize, but Adam instigated, waving his hands in apology "for brushing your boob with my shoulder."

"It's cool, um…"

"Adam Torres, one half of Degrassi Radio."

"Oh you're the guy on the radio?"

"The one and only, hehe." Adam caught himself flirting with Marisol, telling himself that she was really pretty.

"Got to go, uh what's your name?"

"Marisol, of Little Miss Steaks fame."

"Oh you work there? I, um was _there_ not too long ago with my family. You need to hook a radioman up with free fries!"

"Come on by one of these days and I'll see what I can do, maybe I'll twist my boss's arm around to make it happen. Wish I could talk some more Adam, but my best friend Katie sent me an emergency text. See you around!" Marisol waved bye as she scampered off, leaving Adam standing, not helping himself as he checked out her backside. He looked at his phone and saw that Clare sent her own "emergency text" to him.

"Probably about Eli. Ugh why do I even bother sometimes," Adam feigned, rolling his eyes as he went to go find Clare.

**xxx**

"Bestie, your Marisol is here to save the day!" Marisol arrived at tdd headquarters, hugging Katie as the latter laughed at how the intro was done.

"I love that entrance, it's really cute. I imagined that you had a cape on."

"You would think that Katie, so what's up." That's when Katie showed a side of herself that Marisol never seen, but a side that she has seen many girls show on television.

"You are thinking about a boy, Katie I'm proud of you!"

"_I don't have time for boys._"

"You getting fake mad is making all this even cuter. Marisol will like details please…" Katie got in her chair and moved the mouse a little to show Declan's Facerange profile. Marisol's eyes widened as she used the mouse to scroll down and skim his profile.

"Declan Coyne, Vanderbilt Prep… oh he used to go Degrassi."

"Cutie isn't he?"

"Damn right he is- wait a minute, you just said cute? Katie oh my goodness!"

"_I wasn't born yesterday._" Katie was growing irritated at Marisol for teasing her for her little "Facerange crush" on Declan, but she gave in a little too; at least she attempted to. She never had been smitten over a guy like was with Declan. They looked at many pics he posted and were giggling at the funny ones. Marisol was laughing and she suddenly stopped when her phone buzzed, getting a text from KC asking where she was, that her shift was going to start.

"Crap, I'm going to be late for work! Katie I love you, but send Declan a message, and go from there. Be awesome Facerange buddies or something, I don't know. I got to go sweetie, bye!" A quick hug and Marisol disappeared, leaving Katie alone in the room with the computer still on Declan's profile. She hit CTRL+H and it took her to the homepage, her very own Facerange page.

"…_send Declan a message, and go from there. Be awesome Facerange buddies."_

Katie decided to do just that, hitting the backspace and returning to Declan's profile to compose a private message.

* * *

><p><em>Such motivation! Katie <em>_will not be deterred!_


	3. Area

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Katie goes from playing with her hands to gnawing on her mechanical pencils. She has never done anything like this before, making it more nerve-racking to send a measly Facerange PM to Declan. There was contemplation to not send the message at all, to forgetting about the man from Vanderbilt Prepatory, that she was way out of his league. Katie actually did walk away from the computer to pace around a little bit, thinking of what to do. The image of Declan in a soccer uniform, kicking the ball around made her insides weak. She decided to send the PM<p>

_Hey Declan, it's Katie. We just PMed each other already lol- So you used to go to Degrassi huh? _

_**SEND.**_

"Wow, I actually sent it to him. Am I really doing this right now?" Katie turned around in her chair and couldn't look at the computer for the time being. Running her fingers through her hair, she was getting nervous at what he would say; that is, if Declan would even reply at all.

_"You are thinking about a boy, Katie I'm proud of you!"_

Katie knew in the back of her mind that this would start happening sooner rather than later. She could not be all work, all the time; that her dating, falling in love, and getting married would be things that even the most set-in-their-ways type of women will start desiring. Katie nervously turns around and sees that the messaging page automatically updated. Declan had replied to her PM, something that produced a smile she could hardly contain.

_Hi Katie! Yeah I used to go to Degrassi. I go to Vanderbilt Prep now. Here's a pic I took yesterday. Heh you're the first person I show this to. Enjoy ttyl! –Declan_

Katie clicks the file to open the picture… and she immediately puts a hand over her chest as the palpitations of her heart start to gallop a little bit. The eyebrows flutter and before she could say something potentially embarrassing aloud, she gets a knock on the door.

"Hey Katie can you help me out?" It was Holly J, who asked if she could help out with some modeling down a runway.

"I've-I've never walked down a runway, does watching Project Runway count as experience?"

"Sure, so are you in?" Katie nodded, smiling tongue in cheek as she heads for the makeshift runway.

"Hey can I check my email real quick?"

"Go ahead!" Katie yells as she continues her walk. Holly J couldn't help but chuckle at the positive vibes radiating from Katie, heading in and sitting down in front of the computer Katie was just on. Holly J oh's when she sees that Katie's Facerange profile was still on.

"Everyone uses this Facerange thing… wait a minute, Declan? Declan is messaging Katie?" Holly J is peeved that Declan is up to this old trick of his again. They didn't really break things off cleanly last time he was around, but Holly J knew that the feelings that she had for the man Coyne likely would never go away. The girly senses in her kicked in as she read the message. She was even more alarmed when the first message was sent by Katie.

"This won't be fun." Holly J would not enjoy having a talking to with Katie about Declan. With her illness, she had no desire to expend more energy in trivial things like this. She was going to graduate this year, thus the need to keep drama on low tide. The dam broke and water started to rush in as the door was slammed.

* * *

><p>It was 5 in the morning, and Fiona gave up on trying to go back to sleep. She was hesitant to go farther than eating spicy tacos and mineral water, but things happened as she and Charlie started making out. It progressed to the point that both women were nearly topless- Charlie was without a bra but undergarments still worn, and Fiona was still with a bra on and her pajamas.<p>

"I know you're still a virgin," Charlie coos, "and I won't pressure you to go _all the way_. How about I just, um, grab what's between your legs?" Fiona agreed, which made her get up several times, the last being at 5 am. She was in a cold sweat and lightly touched herself in between her legs, to which she was surprised to find it wet. Wanting to make breakfast for Charlie, she pinches the still asleep girl's nipples as she dashes for the bathroom for a hot shower.

The sweet fragrance of her dual shampoo/conditioner kicking in, she reminisced about her life at this point. Living her life as a lesbian was still fresh to her, but she liked it thus far because of the gorgeous woman she let step on several bases for. The shower was over and in her robes, Fiona decided that she would grill some chicken with a little bit of Cobb salad on the side. Charlie saw Fiona coming and she quickly closed her phone and smiled.

"Good morning. You look great in your robe,"

"Thank you very much. Who was that you were talking to?"

"My boss, she wants me to work in an hour. It sucks, but hey it's money so I'm going to do it." Fiona asked Charlie if she time for some breakfast, to which she said yeah but it would have to be something quick because she had to shower and change. Sighing, Fiona opted to make a club sandwich instead. Whomever Charlie was talking to on her phone was not who she says she was talking to, and that would bother her for the entire day.

* * *

><p>It had been several days since the misunderstanding at Casa de Turner. Dave and Sadie didn't avoid each other, but they were becoming increasingly distant, which bugged Sadie more than it did Dave. She tried bringing it up with Dave, which was not a good idea because it made Dave start to avoid her. It got to the point that Dave would go the opposite way if she saw Sadie. One afternoon, Dave was playing basketball, in the gym, believing that Sadie had gone home already.<p>

"You can't avoid me forever Dave." Sadie was standing in the half court circle, arms folded as she glared something fierce at Dave, who continued to perfect his free-throw shot. After swishing, he turned around and walked towards Sadie and attempted to give her a kiss, but she rejected him.

"Why are you avoiding me, was it because I wouldn't put out?" Dave's eyebrows arched, still pissed off that she was on that issue he thought was done with. He started walking towards the stands and sat down, with Sadie trailing close behind. Sadie was told to stand in front of him.

"That whole issue has changed the way we think about each other, whether we like to admit it or not." Sadie's lower lip rose up as she looked at the floor. She couldn't help but agree with him on that, and proceeded to ask him if that is why he didn't go to movie night with her.

"I was in the gym shooting hoops in the dark."

"So you were at school- at least you could've swung by my way and say hi to me."

"See there you go over-reacting to stuff again. Can't you understand that the reason I was avoiding you was because I was on a mini-break from being with you?"

"What?"

"Yeah," Dave said, looking directly at his girlfriend, who was stroking her hair to try and alleviate some anxiety as to what she faintly thought was going to be said.

"You've become too problematic for me to be with Sadie… I don't think we should see each other anymore." Sadie weakly asked if he was dumping her, to which he said yes. Dave said nothing else as he returned to shooting hoops while Sadie simply walked away, too numb to cry and say some expletive at her now ex-boyfriend.

**xxx**

Eli and Imogen were holding hands as they walked in the Computer Lab to type up the play. Setting the sheets down, Eli attempted to free his hand to log in, but Imogen wouldn't let go.

"Imo, I can't begin to type if you keep holding my hand. Don't get me wrong, your hand is really warm, but I really need to type this up." Imogen pouted, but did let Eli free his hand to log in and start typing. Imogen pulled her chair back a foot or so to observe her man as he got busy on the keyboard. She noticed that he was a fast typer as well as a loud one, which gave her the giggles. Eli, from time to time, would turn around and pretend to be mad, to which she would counter with her glasses tease. That got Love Roulette's writer to return his focus to his typing. He was done with it after a while and printed out the several pages encompassing the play.

"Finally finished! Now we can begin to rehearse,"

"Yeah let's go?" Both Eli and Imogen stopped in their tracks as they heard loud sobs coming from a tall girl that sat in the corner on the lab. Eli went to go see if she was okay, but Imogen tugged at his should to let him know that she got this one. The girl must have been there for a while, Imogen surmised, but no matter though because she was going to talk to her.

"Hey girl, are you alright?" A simple and courteous way to ask a girl who was recently hurt. Sadie turned around to running mascara down her face. She asked Imogen to leave her alone, that she didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"I was just dumped, I feel like crap."

"I know how you feel sweetie, let's have some girl talk." Imogen turned to Eli and motioned for him to leave while she consoled the recently dumped Sadie. Eli left for the drama room, ready for some reading of the play and general explanation of what was to go down. He didn't get very far though because turning the corner was Clare and Jake. Eli was feeling uncomfortable as he quickened his walk to avoid communicating with them. Too late, or rather too slow because Clare told Eli to wait up a minute.

"Sorry for bothering you Eli. I know you are heading to the Drama Room, but my editor was in an extra sour mood, and demanded that I interview you about the latest development of the play. Do you have five minutes?"

"Sure… your new boyfriend won't mind?" Eli was sizing up this tall person that had his arm around Clare when they turned. Jake told Eli it was all good; that Katie, her editor in chief, was PISSED and took it out on Clare.

"Fine, walk with me then Clare. You can sit and watch while I explain the play to the cast."

"Okay." Clare caught up to Eli and the two former lovers headed to the Drama Room together, at just outside an intimate distance from each other. Jake told Clare that he'll be going home, that he'll swing by her house with a pizza. Jake smiled curtly as he turned to hear a loud noise. It was Imogen who had just finished consoling Sadie, and her eyes were launching daggers at Clare. Jake looked at her with that "oh shit!" face as Imogen loudly walked towards the Drama Room.

* * *

><p><em>Imogen is indeed mad. Who knows what will go down in the Drama Room. Next chapter: Adam catches feelings upon seeing Karisol, contemplates telling. Eclare interview perhaps ruined by a jealous and mad Imogen.<em>


	4. Congruent

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Ever since that run-in in the hallway, Adam could get that pretty girl Marisol out of his mind. He kept thinking about how she said bye to him- flashing that 100m watt smile of hers, them pearly whites leaving a permanent imprint in his thinking lobe. Not wanting to second guess himself anymore since Marisol would not leave his thoughts, Adam decided after school that he would ask Little Miss Steaks out on a date.<br>_Why not right? What's the worse thing she could say, no? _

After school comes around, and Adam is much hyped up to approach Marisol to ask her out. No matter how prepared one is for something like this, the pores will surely open up, making you sweat beads as you get closer to your target. Adam saw Marisol open up her locker and put some books in it. Good she's alone, he thought, "I will call her name from a few feet away to not freak her out."

"Mari," was all Adam could get out because someone else had approached Marisol, who seemed to be enthralled with. Adam witness with a slacked jaw how KC Guthrie was talking, making her laugh and playing touchy feely with his fingertips, the recipient of the nimble fingers Marisol narrowing her eyes and breathing getting labored. Everyone else minded their business, walking past Karisol like nothing was there. Adam stayed put because he was in shock from what he saw.

_KC Guthrie huh? You are the guy that used to date Clare, but then dumped__ in order to get with Jenna, whom you… __**had..with!**_

Now something devious was forming inside of Adam. Obviously hurt because that brief conversation he had with Marisol made him think that something could be had, he wanted to go "make things right." First order of business was to go find Alli so she could give him Jenna's phone number. It would be tough since Jenna and Adam had never met before, but it is worth a shot to see if the teen mother would listen to him.

* * *

><p>Eli was really animated when talking to everyone about the play, razzing them up about how great it would be, explaining the key points in the script that they would need to emphasize. Some more cast bonding and then everyone dispersed, leaving Eli alone with Clare in the drama room. Clare already had many notes jotted, but wanted to ask more questions about the play, some general filler questions so that she wouldn't have to deal with a pissed off Katie, whom she still did not know why was pissed off.<p>

"How many people do you think will watch the play?"

"I hope the entire student body. I mean, we are working our ass off, so I hope they recognize that by showing up."

"You know that 'asses cannot be published right?" Eli, using his thumb and finger, deftly pulled some of Clare's hair. She did not expect this, so it was justifiable that she jumped and asked what that was for. Eli just laughed, requesting that she "pull some strings" in order to get that quote in the paper in its originality.

"Oh that was the metaphor just now behind you touching my hair."

"You touched her hair?" Eli and Clare turned to see Imogen, who had a confused look on her face, confused face that was mixed in with a little anger.

"Hey Imogen,"

"Clare Edwards. Why didn't you wait up for me Eli?"

"You told me to go on ahead while you consoled that girl that was just dumped."

"Oh right… Where's everyone by the way?" Eli told Imogen that they had left right after he finished explaining the intricacies of the script, to which she got confused again, looking at Clare with an eyebrow raised. Clare explained that her boss demanded she conduct a second interview, hence accompanying Eli to the Drama Room to make it happen.

"… and now I'm done with the interview. I can't wait to incur the wrath of my editor-in-chief! Take care you two!" Clare sheepishly looked at Imogen and held a few second glance at Eli before gathering up her things and exiting the room.

"Seems like you were a little jealous, howcome?"

"What exactly do I have to be jealous of?" Eli broke out in laughter after hearing that burn. Grabbing Imogen's hand, they head to the stage and close the curtains to have a more private conversation, even though they are all alone in the Drama Room.

"Really though, were you jealous that my ex was interviewing me?" Imogen again repeated her previous comment. Eli wouldn't let it go for some reason, asking if there was something that she was not telling him that he should know about. Imogen had enough of the badgering, loosening her hair from the ponytails and then standing inches from Eli's face. Imogen began to speak, but Eli was consumed with how sweet she smelled. It was too intoxicating the perfume she was wearing, making his eyes droop.

"I care about you Eli, very much so, which is why when I see you talking with her, it makes me feel something weird inside."

"Imogen."

"I mean, you're a cute and awesome guy. I guess,"

"Imogen?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I am,"

"Imogen, I'm falling down." Imogen didn't finish that thought, seeing as Eli dropped to the floor. She worried, getting on her knees besides him and touching his face to see if he was okay.

"Sorry about that, you just smelled so good,"

"Don't try getting up, stay down."

"I cannot stay down, I have to tell you that I inhaled most of your perfume, which made me fall down because for a split second, I couldn't breathe. Now I can though, but I have to apologize because you aren't going to smell good."

"Eli I'm a girl, remember? I have perfume in my locker."

"Well then… what were you going to say? 'I guess'…" Imogen looked away, blushing a little bit. She remained on her knees, but stayed silent for a few minutes because she did not know how to go about telling Eli what she wanted to see.

"What happened with me just now is proof."

"Your interview with Clare?"

"Not that, she doesn't register with me at this time. We haven't hung out for long, but you have been by my side, even when I've done questionable things."

"Oh, well that's how I am." Imogen was kicking herself inside for that, but she had a good idea where the man she desired, currently recovered from nearly passing out from her perfume, was going.

"I'm falling in love with you Imo."

"Me too!" Imogen shrieked, taking off her glasses as her eyes were happy dancing. She did not do her tease, but rather she tossed her glasses somewhere that would not be retrieved from. Both looked at each other, Eli now on his knees, grabbing Imogen's hands and holding them tight. It started, foreheads being touched as Imogen's eyes slowly closed. Eli used his right hand to swipe some face cheek and then the lips… oh how Eli became more enthralled when he touched her lips and she breathing slowly.

"Kiss me Eli Goldsworthy." He did not object, showing his tongue was ready for playoff hockey. They made out as both bodies gradually collapsed on the floor.

* * *

><p>Katie was reeling, still fuming long after she shooed Clare away to go interview Eli a second time. There was nothing she could mentally do that made Holly J's comments go away.<p>

_Katie tried her best to walk down the runway, reminding herself to do what they did on the show. Smiling and making sure her hair was looking good, she walked as the others looked on in admiration. They silently told themselves that Katie was doing really __well for walking down a runway for the first time. Holly J though was not amused, heavily criticizing the editor-in-chief for little things that even the most veteran of veterans of the modeling world would not even notice. Katie politely reminded her that this was her first time down the runway, that mistakes were bound to happen._

"_I don't care! You said you watched Project Runway religiously, so you know how to walk down a runway." When Holly unleashed the J, people knew better than to question her. Katie did not know that, hence her talking back, __further irritating Holly J._

_Close to an hour later, the runway modeling was over and everyone left. Katie sought Holly J to ask her why she was being really tough on her, a first timer on the runway._

"_I'm Holly freaking J, that's why."_

"_Aren't you a senior and since that's the case, shouldn't you be behaving more maturely?" Holly J chucked her clipboard to the side, turning around to look at Katie, whom was standing in the center of the runway._

"_You have to understand that this was my first time doing this."_

"_Why were you talking with Declan?" Katie was thrown off by that question, but immediately remembering that she let Holly J use the computer to check her email._

"_You were checking her email… you looked at my Facerange?"_

"_It's you're fault for not logging off. Answer me, why were you talking with Declan?" Cursing herself and steaming that someone accessed looked at her private messages on Facerange, Katie explained that Declan had initiated by commenting on the Degrassi Daily page on the site._

"_He commented, and I was smitten by him, which led to me sending him a message. Why do you care if I talk with him or not, are you jealous of something?" Katie's edge grew with that last comment, as it caused Holly J to take a few steps back to collect her thoughts._

"_Declan used to go to Degrassi, do you have some type of history with him,"_

"_We used to __**date**__ hun. The last time we interacted, stuff happened and that's where it ended as he left for Vanderbilt Prep. I do not consider Declan and I broken up yet, it's more of a long break."_

"_You two dated? I had no idea."_

"_Now you know, so please stop talking to him."_

"_Whatever, if he messages me and hints at a reply, I __**will**__ reply." Katie thought that is where things would end with Holly J, a girl she now grew to dislike. She was walking off the runway and back to the newsroom; however, Holly J forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the center, the force of her yank causing Katie to fall on the floor, making her bite her lip._

"_What the hell was that for!"_

"_Let me just say this one last thing before I go young lady," Holly J said as she stood over the bloody-lipped soccer phenom. "__**You have zero chance of ever being with him.**__"_

"How mean of her, what a complete bitch."

"Hi Katie."

"WHAT? Oh hello Clare, come on in." Clare felt it was safe to come back in the newsroom, even though her boss yelled at her again. Katie apologized about that and for the earlier yelling, saying that someone was being rude and disrespectful to her, which caused her to lash out.

"That was uncalled for, forgive me?"

"Of course, I know what's that like Katie- people talking down on you with claims that are unfounded."

"Did they ever bust your lip?"

"Um no but they, uh, busted my heart? I know that doesn't make any sense… yeah finished my interview, want to look at the notes?" Katie motioned for the notes and Clare gave it to her.

"What do you think? It's not much but I think this will be really good,"

"You're right Clare, good job with these notes." Clare smiled as she excused herself. Turning around to leave, she was surprised to see Eli open the door.

"You don't have authorization to be in here," Katie said over her shoulder, typing the notes to the computer. Eli apologized, saying that it will only be a few seconds.

"One minute, starting now." Eli thanked her as Clare was gently pushing him outside so they can talk. He stood his ground, saying that he "wanted to pass on the message that Imogen was sorry about being snappy."

"Snappy? Are you her lapdog now?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I meant did she tell you to tell me that?"

"I just said that." Eli said goodbye to both girls as he left, presumably returning to where Imogen was. Clare closed the door as she slowly fell to the ground. Katie asked if she was alright, but Clare nodded her head no. "I'm not alright Katie," she began, "Eli reeked of perfume."

"Guys sometimes wear perfume to smell better because cologne is too strong, well some brands are."

"That was probably Imogen's perfume. No, that was her perfume. I used to date Eli, and he never smelled of perfume." Katie noticed how dejected and sad Clare sounded when she was telling her about this. She wished she would be of more help, but she's never had a boyfriend before.

"I'm sorry Clare… do you still have feelings for him?"

"Yes. I have many feelings left for him. I-I still love him, but Imogen has got him now."

"What about Jake?"

"We'll see where that goes." Clare remembered that Jake was waiting for him, so she left the newsroom to go find him and take a pizza home for dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Clare miffed of Imogen-smelling Eli… Next chapter: Katie has a date with somebody. Also to be written about next chapter: a brief update on how Sadie is doing post-breakup, Jake-Eli confrontation, Sav's awkwardness towards Winnie, and Jenna's call from the outside world.<em>


	5. LengthxWidth

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**Characters that will be in this chapter (in no particular order): Sadie, Drew, Katie, Jake, Eli, Clare, Jenna, KC, and Adam.**

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks, and her mood or feelings hadn't changed in the slightest. Heartbroken, depressed, and many other emotional anchors held Sadie down as she roamed the halls class after class. When lunch came around, she would scarf as much as she could when receiving it in the lunch line and then finish the rest after paying. It's understandable for someone who just got out of her first relationship to be feeling like that- you ask yourself what wrong things you did etcetera.<p>

Having much time to kill, Sadie opts to sit on a bench that once she put her behind on, immediately regretted being at.

"Damn it, I'm going to cry again. This is the same area where I met Dave for the first time. Screw you Dave! Why did you hurt me, why did you break," said Sadie before fresh tears started falling, making her bury her face in her jacket that she took off. A good quarter hour passed when a guy in a tan blazer with Dr. Dre headphones was furiously bopping his head to some hip-hop stopped in front of her.

"What do you want," Sadie snapped at the guy with the blazer and headphones and Rock T-shirt. Immediately she waved her hands and apologized for being grouchy, telling him that she had just gotten out of her first relationship, and that she was not handling it well.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I too have been hurt recently."

"What's your story?" He told Sadie what happened during Move Night, about how Clare and what she said about her kissing him. He merely shrugged his shoulders while Sadie had a sympathetic look on her face.

"I broke up with Dave that night. I should've known something was up between him and Alli."

"Oh, Alli was the woman he desired?" The guy sat down next to Sadie, took off his headphones as they began a long conversation.

* * *

><p>After finishing the last of her distribution hours, Katie went to the newsroom to check her email. There were a couple of emails from Declan, but she did not bother to check them, nearly checking them off as spam but deciding against it. Holly J's words really stung and for the sake of the newspaper, she ceased electronically corresponding with her dreamy Vanderbilt Prep pen pal. She surprised herself that she could come to such a decision this quickly, even if it meant sacrificing happiness. Logging off and turning the lights off, Katie locked the newsroom as she made her way to her locker. There were pictures of her favorite soccer teams and players and some band stickers that she was proud of. Grabbing her water bottle, Katie was next headed to the locker room to get dressed for soccer practice. Some voice belong to a guy she did not know was calling for her, so she turned to see a guy with a recovering black eye smiling at her.<p>

"How are you Katie?"

"Um, who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I worked on a project with Marisol last year and I ran into her in the library yesterday. She told me to introduce myself to you."

"That Marisol… I'm sorry, who are you again?" Drew introduced himself to Katie as they chatted it up for a little bit, with Katie not really into the conversation because she wanted to be on the pitch.

_Don't be surprised if he asks you out._

"Wait, what?"

"I wanted to know if you want to go out tomorrow night, are you busy?" Katie thought for a minute and said that she had no plans. She gave Drew her number, he saved it on his phone, and then quickly called her to confirm.

"… this is your number?" Katie showed her phone to Drew, and he nodded that it was.

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

"You'll see me at… I mean, yes _I will be expecting your call_." Katie quickly flashed a smile and waved bye to Drew as she disappeared in the girl's locker room. She should be happy right? One of the most popular guys at school just asked _her_ out. Katie is now the envy of the majority of women at school, if not all of them. As she began to change into her soccer clothes, happiness had yet to register within her.

* * *

><p>Her apartment smelled nice, and her bedroom smelled even better.<p>

"Did you finish your homework Sav?" His teacher, whom she wanted to be called Winnie by him when not at school, said that to break the awkward silence they had when they had stepped into her apartment.

"You have a nice apartment Ms, I mean Winnie."

"Thank you, I try my best to maintain it, but it gets lonely sometimes." Winnie winked at Sav as she asked what he wanted to drink. Not sure how to proceed, Sav politely asked for a glass of water. He saw the remote to the flat screen television and went to sit down and turn it on.

"Sweet my show's on!"

"Which one might that be?" Winnie wondered as she handed Sav the water while she opted for some tea. They were watching the show and soon Sav began to flip the channels not because he found the show boring, but because he was becoming nervous with Winnie moving closer to him.

"Are you nervous?" Winnie asked, as she did not make another move closer to Sav. He was blunt about it. "A little bit; I mean, this is the first time I'm intimate with my teacher."

"I told you Sav, outside of school call me Winnie. Right now, I'm not your teacher- I'm just a woman," Winnie was now next to Sav as she began to rub his thigh, which he found arousing, "that wants to have a little bit of fun. Nothing wrong with that right now, correct?"

"All the above." Sav could not take the arousal no longer, pressing his lips against Winnie's, who had to set her tea down in order not to spill it, and then returned the passion. Sav worried in the back of his mind of the consequences of what he was doing. He was of age despite being in high school, plus he needed something to lust for since Holly J broke their thing off. There was no woman on his mind right now other than the one he was kissing. Without him initiating, Winnie put Sav's hand on her shoulder and motioned it to take off her bra and eventually, the rest of her clothes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Nobody will know about it. How does me without any clothes sound?" Sav pinched Winnie's nipples, which she moaned to as both began to take off clothing.

* * *

><p>Eli believed he set things right for the time being after playing messenger on Imogen's behalf, but it was not so.<p>

"Wait up tool." Jake was standing a few feet away, with his arms folded, glaring at Eli, who was confused as he walked up to him. Remembering the voice, he asked Jake if he was the one that called him a jackass not too long ago.

"That was me, how could you be so damn rude to Clare- what the hell did she do to you?"

"First off all man, that's none of your business. Secondly, I merely talked to her just now to apologize on my girlfriend Imogen's behalf. She was being rude to her in the Drama Room-"

"Yeah, I could tell she was going to do say something because she was glaring up a storm as she walked in there that day."

"I see, but what did I do to you?" Eli asked Jake this due to the fact that he's been calling him nothing but names. Jake said never mind as he walked past Eli and headed to the newsroom to talk with Clare.

"I'm not thru speaking with you, why are you resorting to name-calling when talking to me? What's your beef?" Jake sighed as he turned around and got into Eli's face and pushed him with all his strength, sending the writer a few feet flying.

"Stay away from Clare and we'll be cool."

"Can't promise that buddy." Eli flipped Jake off as he dashed to the Drama Room, not wanting to further enrage Clare's new man. He wished he had the courage to tell his ex what she sees in him because one thing he knew?

_He'll never be better than me, that's for damn sure._

* * *

><p>After Clare had yet another pizza with Jake, he left because Clare hinted that she did not want to make out tonight, citing "emotional fatigue," but of course she did not say this aloud. He left and Clare showered soon after so she could sleep early.<p>

"_What's this 'emergency text' about?" Adam found Clare sitting on the stair steps outside their school. He sat next to her and asked her if she was okay, wondering if the text was about Eli._

"_He's not normal Adam… look at this." Clare opened her purse and grabbed Eli's vile and handed it to Adam._

"_What are you doing with Eli's meds?"_

"_He threw it away. Well, first he opened the vile to dispose of all the pills, and then he threw the vile away. Right now, Eli is not taking any meds whatsoever- do you see where I'm going with this?" Adam sighed as he took the vile and gave it a shake to make sure it was empty. He promised Clare that he would talk to Eli and persuade him to get back on his meds. Clare thanked him profusely, hugging him fiercely. _

"_You're welcome Clare, see ya."_

"_Hey Adam?"_

"_What's up?"_

"_Make sure that girl Imogen is not with you... I don't like her."_

"_Me neither, she seems psycho."_

Since the moment at Above the Dot, Clare was miffed. Was she not the one that broke things off with Eli? Why did she get upset when Eli was taking the breakup better than her? Clare knew what the answer to the question was, but she did not want to acknowledge it… yet.

* * *

><p>Jenna had her routine down to a T. It was clearly obvious to her that KC wanted to be around her and their baby for the least amount of time possible so when she finished the cleaning and other household responsibilities, she collapsed on the couch to watch television while her baby was in her arms. Jenna could not help but grow irritated whenever she saw the families in the shows and on commercials, acting all chummy like there wasn't a worry in the world for them. Many times she wanted to chuck the remote at the TV, but decided against it when she looked at baby Tyson.<p>

_KC can be a deadbeat, but I can never be, not for you angel._

Jenna's thoughts were disrupted when her phone buzzed. She saw that it was an unknown number and was going to send it straight to email but reasoned that since she hadn't received a call from anybody in what seemed ages, it would not be the worst thing in the world to take the call.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Adam Torres, is this Jenna?" Jenna said yes as she began talking over the phone with Adam, who asked how she was doing, that he got her number from Alli. Jenna asked him how Alli was doing, to which Adam said good and she sends well wishes to her and Tyson.

"That's sweet of her. Did you want to talk to me about something?" Adam cleared his throat as he began telling her about Karisol and his assumptions about them. Jenna clenched her fist until the capillaries were ready to burst. She could not believe that he was into her like that, even after warning him about her. Jenna thanked Adam for his call and asked to keep in touch.

_I'm going back._

* * *

><p>Katie could not help but get a little smitten by Drew and how well he was treating her.<p>

_See? This is what happens when you declare yourself ready to date- you will catch good guys such as him._

"You're really good at soccer; I couldn't stop any of your kicks."

"Years of practice made my shot like that." Before they had dinner at Little Miss Steaks, Katie and Drew went to the pitch to kick the ball around a little bit. Typical Drew as he did his best to juggle the ball, much to the editor's chagrin, who told him that it was okay, talking about being able to juggle it much herself.

"You could get a scholarship; no, you will get a full ride scholarship to a university to play soccer."

"Thanks for the confidence, that's sweet to hear." Katie was enjoying her dessert as Drew flattered her with his kindness.

"Seriously though, a girl like you who is pretty, smart, and good at sports? I'm the luckiest guy in the world for being able to take you out on a date." Katie smiled yet again, not bothered by all the praise Drew was giving her.

"How are you two doing, can I get your plates?" Drew's smile faded when he saw KC and quickly shielded his face. Katie motioned for the check as she quizzically looked at Drew, whose face was still being shielded.

"You okay Drew?"

"KC, he saw me with you."

"What's wrong with that? I heard he is busy being a student and a father."

"Well yeah, but he is fooling around with your best friend." Katie, had this been some different guy, would've said something. Since she had a fantastic date with Drew, she let it go in one ear and out the other.

"Oh the check's here,"

"Let me Katie." Drew put the necessary cash on the table as he grabbed Katie's coat and put it on her.

"You aren't cold Drew?"

"Underarmour does great things for me." Katie laughed and asked Drew if he would walk her home since she lived nearby. I'd be glad to, he said as he walked her home after (from her point of view) a wonderful night.

* * *

><p><em>Is Drew really into Katie like that? Surely there was no one that was desperate to see them paired up…<em>


	6. BasexHeight

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Oddly enough, that song <em>Goodbye Whitehorse <em>was reverberating throughout Sav's mind as he paced the halls and his laptop with fapping ferocity. He done took it that far, he went (in) _there_, and all of the metaphors you have heard. Ladies man Dave certainly took notice of this "new" Sav; well, anyone would ask their friend why their face seems permanently contorted in smile…

"Dude what happened."

"Dude really, you're going to ask like that?"

"Why are you smiling so much Sav? Minute I seen you today, you've been flashing your pearly whites. Girls like guys who have a confident smile; but bro, you're creeping all the girls out with your smiling." Sav stopped listening to Dave as he typed away on his laptop, turning up his music so that it would drown out all the people sounds. Dave was persistent, going so far as to pinching Sav's shoulder, to which he took off his headphones and gave a glare.

"If I tell you what happened, will you leave me alone?"

"Of course."

"Alright walk with me then." Sav and Dave were in Ms. Oh's class as they politely excused themselves to head outside. Sav shyly looked at his teacher, whom recognized him by winking. Sav scratched his leg to quell the vibration he was feeling in his groin area, taking the standing crawl to the door into a power walk.

"Sav wait up man!" Dave ran and eventually caught up with Sav, who was sitting on the bench. A familiar face walked past both of them as they sat and conversed.

"Jerk!" yelled Sadie as she was walking alongside that guy with the tan sports coat. Dave laughed and simply shook his head, finding it humorous that Sadie had not gotten over the breakup yet. Sav saw the interaction and decided that he should deflect attention from himself and ask Dave what was happening between him and Sadie.

"We broke up during movie night, long story short? She was becoming really complicated, can't deal with those types anymore."

"Sorry man,"

"Oh it's all good- I'm dating Alli now, and she's been really cool so far." Sav knew about Dalli, having seen them a few times at the cafeteria eating lunch together with their group of friends. Dave asked Sav once again why he was smiling from ear to ear.

"This goes into the vault of secrecy, got it?"

"Yeah, so what happened?" Sav started to explain it several times, but could not think of the right words to make it look good.

"You've eaten pie correct?"

"After every meal! Um, why bring up pie?"

"You ever eat lemon meringue pie? It has a whole bunch of whipped cream in it."

"Get to the point."

"I made pie for… [_Ms. Oh_]"

"You baked a pie for Ms. Oh?" When Dave was told in a whisper what Sav meant by _pie_, he clenched his fist Deebo style and yelled out "dayum!" not because of the pie, but rather Sav had done something all of the boys at Degrassi lusted to do.

* * *

><p>Jenna wanted to have a quick bite of lunch at the cafeteria not just so she could hang out with her friends, but she wanted to talk with KC, who had been avoiding her at all costs since their verbal spat. Her motherly instincts yearned for her to be with her child, but she needed to set things straight with the father.<p>

"Hey KC!" KC was eating alone, face partially bandaged up from when he was whacked by the Middleton guitar. He tried getting up, but Alli had just gotten there to provide support for Jenna.

"Talk to her KC, she's the mother of your baby."

"She hit me with her guitar,"

"… and I told you it was an accident! Can we please just talk?" KC wolfed down the rest of his pizza and downed the rest of the pop as he got up and walked with Jenna outside to sit on the stairsteps. Jenna resumed talking, apologizing several times for whacking KC with the guitar. She was wiping away tears when KC put his arm around her, stopping them for the time being.

"Don't cry anymore, we have to be strong for Tyson."

"I know that! But you barely help out though- you stay busy with school and Little Miss Steaks, hence I never see you at home anymore taking care of our child."

"I know I'm a shit parent, you don't need to remind me."

"… and let's not forget about Marisol? Babe I told you about her and how I used to be like that and yet, you still messed around with her. How could you do that to our family?"

"I'm sorry." Jenna and KC turned around to see Marisol standing there, clearly looking distraught over what she had been doing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I really am sorry Jenna. I couldn't help but overhear you two's spat. I realize that I'm the last person you want to see,"

"You're right, you should leave since we are having a private conversation. Matter of fact." Jenna was standing up and approaching a freaked out Marisol, but KC held her back and tried calming her down.

"So you're defending her? Should've known this."

"NO I'm not doing that, you may hate her, but Marisol is apologizing for what she did. She's saying that she won't be the wrench that is trying to edge you out." Jenna was feeling calmer as she slowly begun to understand what KC was trying to say. Looking at Marisol, she apologized and went to hug Marisol, who cautiously hugged her back, said goodbye to both, and walked back to the cafeteria with Katie. Jenna and KC kissed as the latter promised that he will shape up… the promise didn't sound so empty.

* * *

><p>Katie and Marisol returned to the cafeteria in silence. The former asked her bestie what had happened, and she explained it all, how she was being a 'wrecker and such a label was not one that she wanted to have branded on her forehead.<p>

"You certainly have some work to do in that area Marisol," Katie replied as they went to attack their respective pizzas. Marisol changed the subject, wondering how things were going with Declan, to which Katie 'replied' by pushing her plate away.

"You alright? Did he block you,"

"No, but I went out with Drew Torres last night. Thanks for setting me up for a date with him, he's a nice guy." Marisol's mood turned surly- she remembered her date with Drew last year, how she got turned down in favor of Alli; that burn was still fresh in her mind.

"Awesome, did you go to my restaurant?"

"Yep, he treated me so well and we had a great date… I think he likes me." Volcanoes were erupting inside of Marisol at this point- she vowed to not mess with KC like that and now her best friend went on a great date with a guy whom she liked last year but eventually turned unrequited.

"Do you like him Katie? Seems like your infatuation with Declan is gone and not coming back." Katie was reminded of Declan after just shutting the safe of lingering thoughts. How was she going to let those days of thinking about her Vanderbilt Prep dream be gone just like that? Couldn't be such a situation though- Katie was setting the stage to be depressed and out of nowhere, Drew asks her out and heck, they have a good time at Little Miss Steaks.

"Marisol, did you set me up with Drew?" Marisol almost let the juice go down the wrong pipe, nearly choking as she repeatedly said no.

"Don't you find it weird that when I was stopping my Declan thoughts, that Drew goes and asks me out on a date? Are you sure it wasn't you that set,"

"In a previous life, I too liked Drew and went out on a date with him. He rejected me in favor of Alli. Whatever, I'm over him now. But it seems as though Drew has an interest in you. You've been hung over Declan, and he doesn't even go to Degrassi anymore. If there's potential of a relationship with Drew, why not go for it? I approve of you two already because as you just described, he is treating you kindly. I would hurt him if he was mean to you for even a second!" The best friends shared a laugh as the bell rung, signaling the end to their lunch. Both hurried to the girl's room to wash up before class. Katie, being in this pickle for the first time, washed her face repeatedly with the cold water laced with hand soap.

"Girl you're not going to have time to put on lip gloss."

"I'm slow when it comes to putting on makeup, you know that Marisol."

**xxx**

Katie had finished her work early in the after lunch class and surfed the web until the bell rung. She logged in her Facerange and played some application when a familiar name opened a chat box.

_Hey Katie where have you been?_

_Really busy Declan, how are you_

_Good! I've logged on past several days and you were no where to be found. Did you hide your online status?_

She closed the chat box, remembering what Holly J told her, stopping short of logging off Facerange altogether. Declan opened up the chat box again,

_Do you hate me now or something?_

…

_Something is bothering you, isn't it? *pulls up a chair* I realize I'm hundreds of miles away Katie, but I don't mind listening to what is bothering you. If you need to vent, by all means VENT…_

_It's Holly J_

_Ahh you met Holly J. How is she doing?_

That right there was enough for Katie to log off Facerange and shut down the computer. Luckily for her, the bell rung and she was the first one out the door, face riddled with sadness. That state of mind did not last long as Drew showed up out of nowhere with a dozen roses in his hand, which made Katie feel good inside as she accepted the gesture.

* * *

><p><em>A gesture indeed- The sweet smell of roses, guaranteeing a smile from your intended…<em>


	7. Proofing

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>The three were chilling in Jake's truck for a bit before the first bell. Adam was cracking some jokes as he, Alli, and Clare were laughing. Jake was inside his vehicle making some calls about carpentry and when he was finished, went out and caught his girl, whose ambience seemed to be on a time freeze for those few seconds. Clare closed her eyes as her head swayed back- Jake caught that and put on that sealant via a kiss.<p>

"Whoa there kiddies, no PDA on school grounds you hear!"

"You're a funny dude Adam, respect." Jake and Adam dapped as Alli excused herself, saying bye to her friends as she was going to meet up with Dave before classes started. Jake was leaning against the driver's side of his truck, Clare in his embrace as they were saying stuff to each other Adam could not quite comprehend. Jokes aside, these were the moments that made him feel really alone- the lack of a woman by his side in situations such as hanging out before classes, in between, during lunch, etc. From the corner of his eye, Adam noticed Marisol and Katie talking. Marisol's bottom lip rose up not for being mad or anything, but rather in a gesture of appreciation. Walking out the front doors was his brother Drew, nodding at the soccer wonder girl as she hugged her bestie and went inside with Drew. Marisol remained there as Adam gulped saliva down in nervousness, making his way over to her to say hello.

"Hey there radio guy! How've you been?"

"Good, real busy you know?"

"Same here, my best friend recently got together with your brother. Did he tell you?" Adam said that he was unaware of Drew getting together with Katie, talking about how his brother's love life is none of his business.

"Enough about me, what have you been up to? How's work?"

"Good, although the after work get togethers aren't as awesome." Adam pressed about the after work get togethers, as Marisol told him that they were parties the late night crew of Little Miss Steaks had.

"My boss is cool with it, so long as we don't break anything and we clean up."

"I see, that sounds really cool… I'll see you around." Adam lowered his head as he made his way inside the school. Remembering what he had witnessed not too long ago, he did not want to "mess up" whatever she and KC had…

_Wait, what the hell am I even telling myself? I blew the whistle to their whole "thing," so maybe she is on the 'rebound?' Could it be the reason why I made that call?_

* * *

><p>Clare was covering the play, which she grew accustomed to despite the drama associated with it, on and off the stage. After apologizing for making a scene during the read-through, she asked her boss if she could personally talk to Fiona about re-issuing her press credentials for the play.<p>

"I told her that I would be forced to 'fire you' if you were not able to cover the play- she took that bait. So here you go!" Clare wanted to hug her boss for getting her press credentials back, but that was not in code, so she just shook her hand. Seems like Katie wasn't following the code- she done hugged Clare whilst beaming and glowing. Clare patted her boss's back and asked her if she was okay.

"This is going to sound rare, but I'm in a relationship!"

"Why would it be rare? I'm glad that you found a guy Katie… if you don't mind me asking, who is the special person?"

"Drew Torres, he's so sweet to me!" Clare smiled as she excused herself to go to the Drama Room to cover the second and final read-through before practice began for Love Roulette. Her reporter at last gone from the newsroom, Katie barked at everyone to get back to work. She returned to her computer and checked messages and browsed through her Facerange. Nothing was happening on the website, so she went to log off but then that ping sound reared itself, letting Katie know that she had a message.

_Subject: Katie!_

_Hey Katie, what's up? You haven't been on in a while, have you hidden your status? You seem like the type to not do that… sorry about that, you suddenly logged off after we were chatting the other day; I wanted to know if something happened. Reply ASAP!_

_Declan_

_PS: (xxx) xxx-xxxx ;) call/text _

The conclusion to the message was foreign to Katie- someone whom she was smitten with, that used to go to her school, that she had never met, gave her his cell's digits. She put the contact in her phone as Drew walked in to say hello. Luckily she logged off Facerange as soon as Declan's contact information was set.

"What are you up to?"

"Hey Drew, just busy with the paper and our pending deadline that we are a bit behind on; we'll catch up though." Drew understood, saying well-wishes to his girlfriend and the rest of the staff. He was running late for a pickup game of basketball, so he quickly asked if she wanted to grab a bite to eat at the Dot later.

"I'd love to, but I'm just swamped with the paper, homework, and soccer practice. Breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, call you later." Drew pecked Katie on the cheek as he left, leaving her sighing at how he was approaching their relationship at such an early stage. Whom could she talk to regarding Drew and his eager tendencies, she thought as a light bulb flashed. She'll find the person of interest during lunch. To kill time before her class before lunch, Katie took out her phone and perused the contacts, stopping on Declan and his highlighted number. She really wanted to talk with somebody about these conflicting feelings.

_Hey, it's Katie from Degrassi! _"Wow, how cheesy was that text?" Putting her phone away in embarrassment, she said bye to the staff as she headed to her next class early.

_Wait a minute, why did I get mad at Declan to begin with?_

The nile of lockers encompassing the hallways, complete with the various smells was not a deterrent for the Type Aer as she walked to class, glancing through the window as she was walking, seeing her peers bored as hell with the lectures. She saw Holly J in an empty class room, talking with someone as she seemed to grab his hand then slowly let go of it. Stealthing to get a better look, Katie's mouth was agape as she saw who it was. When you mad, you know you will let out something primal; it's all good because it something natural that has been done throughout time.

"_How's it going with her?"_

"_Good, I think she's starting to fall for me… even though we have this 'agreement,' would falling for her make it void?" Holly J told him that she didn't care how it went, so long as she was not talking with __him__. She reached into her pocket and slowly handed him some cheese._

**"****What the fuck?****" **Katie immediately regretted saying that as people came out classrooms wondering who it was that blurted out that obscenity. Luckily she did sprints galore yesterday at practice- Katie made a beeline to the girls locker room to hide until things returned to normal, even know she knew that after what she saw, things weren't going back to that from there on in.

* * *

><p>The read-through the second time went exactly the way one needed to go. Neither problems nor any shrieking was had. Eli, Jake, Imogen, and Fiona calmly read the scripts as Clare was in the background, taking notes and observing facial expressions. Every once in a while, Imogen would give a warning glare in her direction but since it was partially dark where Clare was sitting, she didn't know if she saw them but whatever Imogen was thinking in the back of her mind, her being issued press credentials was irrelevant in her grand scope of things. After the read-through was done, they dispersed, with Eli and Jake walking up to Clare for a quick interview.<p>

"See you later Imogen." Fiona had gotten her things and started to leave, saying bye to Clara, whom was motionless as she was observing, trying to decipher what was being said amongst the three.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to them?" Fiona returned to the table, sitting next to Imogen, who still had not said anything.

"Imogen, you there?" Fiona could help but chuckle at the stone-faced girl, knowing that she wanted to be closer to the chatting three, but it was off-limits due to recent events.

"You mad?" This was what returned Imogen to focus. She was waiting for Fiona to ask something along these lines as they started talking.

"I'm very mad- the writer rejected me, and now they seem to be in some triangle situation."

"I wouldn't count you out just yet Imogen,"

"What?"

"It's more of a square… think about that for a second." Fiona grabbed Imogen's ponytails and coyly pulled them as she left.

_It's more of a square…_

"Oh I get it now!" Imogen acknowledged herself as she went to where the three were at and asserted herself into the conversation.

* * *

><p>Holly J left the empty classroom satisfied at what she was doing. She thought that she had finally suppressed the J, but the seal was weakening, causing her to act mischievous. That course of action made Holly J lose Anya as a friend for some time, but nothing was going to stop her from Yale and college life with her "dream man."<p>

At home after a long day of school, she opens up her laptop to check emails and look at her Facerange to find people liking some links to videos she put up a couple of days ago… and a new message

_Subject: Holly __J_

_Hey Holly J, what's up?_

Holly J was going to reply when Declan had just logged on.

_Hey how are you Holly J?_

_I'm doing great, Fiona tell you about my situation correct?_

_So I've heard, how you holding up?_

_Okay….._

_Can I ask you something Declan?_

_Sure_

_Why are you talking with that Katie Matlin girl?_

…

_Seriously! Why are you? _

_It all started when I clicked the link to Degrassi Daily Facerange page… that girl can write_

_So is that all that there is to it- you aren't into her like that?_

_*loosens up tie* Holly J, quit overreacting_

_I still care about you Declan, despite everything we've been through._

_I know… hey maybe I'll swing by Degrassi one of these days?_

_LOL swing by Degrassi, you're in school in the 'States. Where are you going to find the time to be around here? XD_

_You don't know me very well smh ttyl_

_Wait Declan I was kidding!_

**_Declan has gone offline._**

* * *

><p><strong>He wasn't serious… or was he?<strong>

**Shall be getting real heated next chapter, stay tuned and leave reviews!**


	8. Segments

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi. **

**The bulk of this chapter's setting will be in the cafeteria. Since this chapter is titled "Segments," I felt as though overlapping select plots would be interesting.**

**My aim for Trig is to have 15 chapters. What do you think of the chapter titles?**

**Maybe you have an idea for how I could go about writing each subsequent chapter. If you do, by all means tell me in your review and I'll do my best to fit it in. **

* * *

><p>"Aren't you tired of pizza? We eat it every other day,"<p>

"Keyword: _every other day._" Jake pinched Clare's cheek as they found their usual spot in the corner of the cafeteria. Jake took his seat that was view to all the patrons, while Clare took the seat in front of him. While half of his three slices were already scarfed down, Clare saw sight of _that_ (her thoughts of Imogen) and slammed her lunch tray down.

"Do I need to inject you with a calmant Hulk?"

"No, it's just that… that Imogen girl really makes me mad."

"Don't think about her… _or Eli_."

"Come again?" Jake downed the last half of his second slice of pizza and took a swig from his can of pop. He knew exactly why his girl was mad but acted oblivious to the situation because he did not want that drama to affect him.

_Clare was finishing up her notes and had gotten prepared to leave when Jake, flaked by Eli, approached the reporter. Clare's eyes darted between Jake and Eli as she nervously asked how the read-through went._

"_I was on my best behavior, just so you know."_

"_We were all well aware… say Jake don't you have to check carpentry stuff?" Jake looked at Eli, who pointed in some phantom direction as he rolled his eyes and went off to find his tools while an approaching girl masked herself in the darkness._

"_Does he really have something to do?"_

"_Yeah, he practically begged me to be apart of the read-through."_

"_Oh… wait, so what are we doing talking alone? I don't think that Jake would like this. My boss only wanted me to cover the read-through."_

"_Isn't there any questions you want to ask? People love to read spoilers…" Clare looked at Eli, whom really wanted to be asked questions about the play, despite Clare already covering that._

"_Okay, let me see what other question,"_

"_BOO!" The girl made her presence known with that shriek, making Clare drop all of her papers and Eli to jump to the ceiling._

"_Holy hell, where did you come from Imogen?"_

"_I've been here the whole time; I wanted to hear what you two were talking about."_

"_Well, I was going to ask Eli some more questions about the play."_

"_Really Clare Edwards? What more questions could you possibly ask?"_

"_Imo stop it!" Eli hissed, frantically motioning to Clare to begin the questioning, but Clare was not having it. She gathered all of her belongings and told Eli that Imogen was right for the first time in her life._

"_I don't need to ask you anything else,"_

"_But don't you want an exclusive,"_

"_Eli, help me out with this!" Jake yelled from high above, tossing a pair of gloves to the ground._

"_You heard Jake Martin, Elija," Clare had an eyebrow raised, but Eli covered Imogen's mouth, to which she 'obediently' ceased speaking. Eli said goodbye to Clare, but she had left already… yeah._

"_It's __**ELI**__, not Elijah understood?"_

"_Sure Eli-"Uncharacteristically, Eli temporarily cemented his lips onto Imogen's, his tongue transforming into a snake by wrapping itself around Imo's tongue, her glasses dropping to the bridge of her nose. To her, the whole scene was made "hotter" with the gloves caressing her face, even though the palms had rough edges to it. Unbeknownst to the hockey players, Clare had not yet laughed. Her body hidden in the dark, she saw Eli initiate the make out with Clara, who disappointed her but whatever, she thought._

_**You're moving on from what I can see.**_

"_Eli…" Imogen put her glasses back into place as she wanted to resume making out, but Eli killed the buzz by asking if she was satisfied. _

"_Sorry if that was out of character of me, but I really wanted Clare to ask more questions about Love Roulette because I had new information to tell her."_

"_That kiss was amazing."_

"_I know huh?"_

"_Um ELI?" Jake barked at Eli to help him out and Eli went to fetch the ladder._

Jake knew what Clare was upset about, and he was nowhere around to witness. After finishing the tool job, he said goodbye to Eli and Imogen, who was standing there all frozen and drooling from the mouth. Waving his hand in front of her face nor any snapping did the trick so Jake left her there. Ironically, he turned around because he thought that he forgotten his hammer; but nope, he saw just what Clare likely saw, that being Eli making out with Imogen to "snap her back to reality."

* * *

><p>Sav was doing well, but his mind was getting cuffed by the second. He did it with another woman, <em>his teacher<em>, and it was a ride to remember. He was picking at his food when Dave and Alli sat in the same table he was at.

"Sav, what's up?

"How goes it brother?"

"Oh you know, it's… oh yeah right I mean, what's going on?" Sav was working on some designs with his bowl of custard, not really paying attention to the observance the new couple sitting at his table is doing.

"I remember the time that my brother sung his Anya song… in front of Anya… at this very table."

"Actually," Sav replied, getting up and acknowledging a little southeast from where he was sitting, "it was ove_r there, oh my god._" Sav turned to see that Ms. Oh was getting some food in the lunch line. He sheepishly asked Dave if faculty have their own cafeteria.

"Nope, they eat where we do."

"Why do you ask?"

"Sav why are you eating, you need to be working on that song!" Winnie [;)] walked past Sav, who was beet red and wishing that his bowl of custard was an ocean so he would sink in it. Ms Oh greeted Dalli and continued on her way, pushing through the doors intermittently- she slowed her push and beamed an always bright smile… no one else saw this but Sav, who could not take it anymore. Saying good day to Dalli, he leaves his food on the table, grabs his bag, and heads in the direction of Winnie, needing to say some things, not giving an absolute dadburn damn about the repercussions.

* * *

><p>Adam had just set his tray down, rubbing his hands like Birdman before commencement of double cheeseburger devouring. He gets some napkins as he sees Sav sprinting in the direction of the double doors and cannot help but laugh a little at whatever was preoccupying Sav's mind.<p>

"Hello Adam."

"Hi… Marisol?" Marisol sat next to Adam as the latter began to chomp on his burger, while Marisol took care of a BLT. She kept looking at Adam, expecting the radioman to say something, but no words would come out. That discouraged Marisol, who really needed someone to talk to.

"How's life?" she managed to force out after an uncomfortable 4 minutes. Taking a few bites of the BLT and then setting it aside, Marisol moved a little bit closer to Adam, who was busy letting his teeth strip away each piece of the burger, that was once a large mass of meat.

"You seem quiet Adam, what's going on?"

"I could, well, you have been kind of busy yourself with people?"

"I don't understand."

"Come on Marisol, let's get real here." Adam was finished with his burger, pushing it aside as he took a giant gulp of water and turned to face the Little Miss Steaks employee and was going to say something that would make him come across as scolding; however, all of that was forgotten when Marisol smiled at him. That smile of hers melted Adam's insides and made him forget what he was so upset about.

"I…my breath reeks of cheese."

"Here you go." Marisol slides Adam some mint-scented breath spray, him not minding at all what was given to him, unaware of what he was "asked" to do. A couple of sprays and Adam hands her back the spray. He does the check, and it's all systems go.

"I feel fresh now."

"Great." Marisol slowly reaches over whilst the eyes are closed and opens them again before they both blink wildly at each other.

"Marisol?" They kiss, but Adam suddenly pulls back and then gets up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"What's wrong?"

"First of all, we've hardly spoken to each other. Secondly, y-you like KC. I saw you the other day being very flirtatious with him by your locker… you already like somebody." Adam ran off in the direction of Sav. Dave saw that Adam was running, he followed, leaving his girlfriend there confused. They said what's up to each other and ran for half 100 meters before screeching to a halt and nearly tripping over each other.

"Dude, why the hell are we running?"

"Beats me, say why was Sav so excited to leave the cafeteria?"

"You don't know?"

"What, tell me?" Dave swore that he would not, opting instead to make up some random ish that to his luck, Adam believed.

"Your turn, seems that you and Marisol were getting real comfortable over there, why did you ditch her?"

"She likes KC, I felt like the odd man out. Seems a pattern with me and women…"

_Dude…_

"Adam, bro just go for it. You said you getting burned many times when it comes to women, but how about just saying _screw it_ and go for someone you really want to be with? That's how it is with Marisol right?"

"I suppose." Dave pretend to slap his co-host across the face, which was all that needed to be done.

"Good luck."

"Dude! Dave where are you-"

"_Hey Adam_." Adam turned to see Marisol in her best Ellie Nash Season 6 pose.

* * *

><p>Katie tried her best to avoid Drew for the next couple of days, anger not willing to leave her body after what she saw in that classroom. Investigative reporter instincts unable to absorb all the possibilities of what she saw led to near AWOL status, going the route of a middle child- Katie's bottled up emotions typical of a quiet person that was not her type of personality at all caused cracks and fissuring. She did not wear her heart on her sleeve, but she was very moody.<p>

"Katie,"

"WHAT?" The staff turned to see a terrified Clare take several steps back as her boss seemed to possess solid red eyes… but they were merely really dark bags under her eyes.

"You seem exhausted Katie, are you okay?"

"I'm alright, been working too hard lately. I like it that way though." Clare did not seemed convinced, but she could not ask more questions about that, so she went on and asked Katie if she could be assigned more stuff.

"There's not much else that can be reported from the play until the day before to calm some nerves. The posts on our paper's website will soon turn to one word posts if I don't get assigned more stuff… I would like to be assigned another story." Katie was not willing to devote energy to the issue, so she said Clare had her choice. With that, she was out the door and on her beeline to the cafeteria where she would hope to talk with Marisol or someone… anyone.

**xxx**

"I'll take that cold cut sandwich and bottle of orange juice, thank you." Katie paid for her food and did a quick scan of where she would be able to sit. She heard a loud slam, which when she looked was Clare slamming her lunch tray down. She did manage to find Marisol, but she was talking with Adam. Some other guy she recognized as the student council president was eating alone, likely not wanting to be bothered.

_Guess I'll eat my lunch on the walk…_

Katie paced around the halls during her lunch hour, wondering how she should go about handling the problem.

_Is there anybody out there that I can talk to about this? Is there not a soul out there that comprehends what I'm feeling, because __it's sure as hell not anyone in this school._

Suddenly Katie's phone buzz, which makes her cease her thoughts as this quick texting begins:

_How are you doing Katie?_

_Not good, aren't you in school right now?_

_Yes, but I'm so far ahead that I was granted a couple of days off._

_Awesome, I hope you have a great couple of days off! :PP_

_LOL yeah, hey can you do me a favor?_

_What's that?_

_((TURN AROUND!)) *Katie goes outside Degrassi doors* see you in 19 seconds!_

"Wait, what?" Katie goes outside the Degrassi doors and looks around and finds nobody. Rage starting to boil once again, she's about to turn to head back inside when a voice calls out to her.

"Katie, over here!"

Katie turns back around to see a guy smiling and waving at here. She drops her phone as she runs down the stair steps to greet him.

* * *

><p><strong>… <em>A problem solved?<em>**


	9. PEMDAS

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi. **

**Thanks to cfan9, ****a silly little girl in love****, ****vicky199416****, ****Signel-chan****, and ****Anonymity Effect**** for the reviews. I'm glad to be continuing this story after the long hiatus. Lastly, the next six chapters will be titled PEMDAS (Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally). Enjoy the continuation of Trig and ¡leave reviews!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Adam<em>." Adam turned to see Marisol in her best Ellie Nash Season 6 pose. Just the way she said it made Adam all giddy inside. Nothing was really said between them as they made their walk towards the media room where the radio show takes place. Why couldn't Adam say anything to the girl he crushed on HARD? He made a claim and then ran off in a huff, without so much a reaction from Marisol.

"Can we talk now?" Marisol asked, as she and Adam sat down in the chairs. Some fear was darkening Adam's insides, causing him to show some of his back. He couldn't help it, seeing as it is an attribute many guys do when alone with the girl they want to be with.

"Wh-what's up?" _Adam, why start with that as your greeting? Think man, THINK!_ The self-degrading talk was not helping. _Such a 'bro' type of reply; alright Adam, you can rebound!_

"I-I don't know what came over me back at the cafeteria. It was not fair for me to assume something about you that may or may not be true."

"Oh it's cool, I was a little confused because you did not give me a chance to respond." _So it is true then_, Adam thought to himself as he was bracing himself for the inevitable feelings Marisol was going to tell him she had for KC, despite him being with Jenna.

"KC was simply flirting with me, you boys do indeed engage in something called flirting with us girls. Secondly… he's cool, but I don't like him." _You don't like him?_ Adam was now confused, but the giddiness returned as he hoped Marisol said what he thought she was going to say.

"Is there someone else you like?"

"If by a certain radio host that I'm looking at that I have every intention of playing tonsil hockey with," Marisol began as she pulled her chair closer to Adam.

"I like you Adam." Adam turned to see that Marisol was inches away from his face and zeroing in even more. Gulping multiple times in nervousness, Adam could smell the sweet fragrances Marisol doused on herself, which were very intoxicating. He could also note that her lip gloss game was on point, opting for a natural color to enhance her already great features.

"I like you too Marisol…" Adam closed his eyes, but it was Marisol that initiated, pulling his face towards hers and starting with a quick peck. Both Marisol and Adam pulled back and looked at each other with narrowed eyes. Was something there; could something be there? Both wondered this as they started a full game of tonsil hockey, swapping saliva whilst at it.

* * *

><p>"I know that we can't be doing this here, but I just want to feel those lips of yours right now." Sav dutifully obliged as he closed the door of Winnie's office with the lock. He didn't care that anyone heard panting or pleasurable moaning- he was going to go as far as he could with Winnie before someone caught on. That was contradictory, but Sav didn't care as he was making out with Winnie as he grabbed some breast and pinched both nipples.<p>

"I'm getting wet Sav, let's stop this."

"A little while longer, this is really hot."

"Seriously Sav, if we wait, then later on we can… (_oh shit!_) we can work on that chorus I told you about."

"Chorus, don't you mean the,"

"Yes, the chorus!" Winnie motioned for Sav to leave her office and he reluctantly did that. He wanted to get a kiss goodbye, but she barked for him to leave so "she could grade some papers." _Of course_, Sav mused as he closed the door and returned to salvage whatever was left of his lunch.

"Having fun with Ms Oh in her office?"

"Yeah dude, it was academically enthralling."

"Not from the sounds I heard." Sav had his shades on and did not bother to look behind to see whom he was talking to. When he returned to scarf down the remaining food he had and remember what had just transpired… he nearly choked on his food.

_Someone heard me make out with Ms. Oh._

**xxx**

Sadie was getting over her dumping of Dave. You know how the typical story is when a couple breaks up: they do whatever they can to avoid each other for days on end, but then start talking to each other again all of sudden. Sadie had to resist the urge to talk to Dave, but that would mean going against girlish instincts. So far she was winning, but who knows how much longer she could withstand it.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm trying my best to not think about Dave,"

"Sadie, you were the one that dumped him correct?"

"I did dump him, but I'm not sure if I can explain these, um, girly feelings I'm having over the breakup."

"It is quite normal after a breakup to have some feelings of remorse. When one gets dumped, they start asking several questions to themselves regarding the breakup and if there was some way they could've prevented it. If, as in your case Sadie, one does the dumping, then they do ask themselves some questions and feel funny inside, but it's not as bad as being dumped."

"Damn, that was a novel- apologies for not simplifying things." Sadie couldn't help but chuckle at the frizzy-haired person's frankness. She told him that it was alright, appreciating that finally, there was a guy that does not mind talking about relationship stuff in length.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sadie asked to quell the silence.

"Shall we get something to eat?"

"We've been walking around the halls during our lunch hour… I think that the line has closed for the day."

"That stinks… say, why did you take so long to get a drink of water."

"You're not going to believe what happened." _Oh crap_, he told himself, _am I really going to confide in a girl that I barely know?_

"It was nothing, you probably wouldn't believe me,"

"At this point, **Liam**, you're the most credible guy I know at this school. The information is safe with me."

* * *

><p>"You have pretty eyes."<p>

"Why does it sound like you've used that line on a girl before?" There was Imogen, being very journalistic in her line of questioning. Eli downed the first of his 5 juice boxes in record time. Imogen could not help but smile at Eli, who was WARing with his chicken sandwich.

"You are going to pee like a racehorse if you drink all five of those."

"Imo, that's a sacrifice I'll be more than happy to make… this stuff is amazing!"

"I can certainly see that." While Eli was admiring the juices, Imogen gazed past him and saw that Clare and Jake were sitting near them. _Ugh, she's still not over him_, Imogen groaned as she rolled her eyes. Clare did her best to be interested in whatever Jake was saying, but her left eye showed subtle signs of being rattled by Imogen being seen with her ex? _Girl insecurities, I know how to prolong this!_ Imogen shouted _kiss!_ as Eli looked bewildered, but even more so when he was roped in by Imogen for a steamy, but cafeteria-appropriate make out.

_**You're struggling to move on from what I can see.**_

**xxx**

"You're right, this pizza does lose appeal if you eat it often!" Clare had enough of Elimogen kissy face hockey time, so she uncharacteristically got up with her tray. Jake had perceived this as Clare losing her appetite and discarding the food but nope, she simply slammed down her tray with all the strength that she could muster.

"Whoa, fierce!"

"I'm going to my locker Jake, see you later." Clare got her things and made a beeline past all of the tables in order to hide her face in her locker so she could have a good cry. Meanwhile, Dave had long since returned and was flirting with his girlfriend when they, like everyone else in the cafeteria, heard the loud bang that was Clare slamming down the lunch tray. Clare zoomed past his table as Alli saw what a pained face her best friend had.

"Damn, that pizza must have tasted crappy."

"Come on Dave, you know that's not it. Maybe it has something to do with the play?"

"Could be, the pressure's maybe getting to her…" Jake then appeared at Dalli's table, greeting them but sounding worried at the same time. He looked at Alli, using his eyes to request that she go talk to Clare. Alli got the hint, pecking a quick one on Dave's lips as she dashed off to Clare's locker.

"How about that drama Dave?"

"Exactly, it's getting real out here!"

" I know right?"

"For what we know, we will be hearing stories of teachers romancing students!" Everyone turned to look at Dave, who had a guilty look on his face.

"…MTV?" The jokester did it again, getting a laugh out of everyone.

* * *

><p>Declan had to do something due to the lack of technological inactivity from Katie's end. It started with a comment on her blog post, then Facerange took things between them into a whole new level.<p>

"… _and I thought Holly J was well-brought up?" Declan proclaimed as he was in the taxi heading over to Fiona's apartment. He was fortunate that he could take the rest of the week off from Vanderbilt Prep. Grabbing whatever he could pack, Declan jettisoned to the airport and soon was back in town, first paying a visit to his sister Fiona. Fiona did not know that Declan was coming to visit, hence taking a day off from school so she could have fun with Charlie, whom was also taking a minor break from what she did so they could cavort all over the apartment._

_Just as things were about to get passionate, Fiona heard the doorbell ring. Assuming it was a prank, she let it slide as she returned to the passion. More incessant ringing aggravated Fiona as she raced to the door to give the loon a piece of her mind. Opening the door, she found her brother with a bag and a bottle of pop, greeting sheepishly as he asked how she was doing._

"_What the hell are you doing here Declan? Holly J is at school,"_

"_I'm not here to see her."_

"Katie, over here!" Katie turns back around to see a smiling guy rocking a "Vanderbilt Prep" sweater and subsequently drops her phone to sprint down the stairs to give the guy a bear hug. Realizing the awkward that would ensure, Katie gets her tennis shoes to screech into a halt but not quick enough as her forehead collides with the chest.

"Whoa there, are you alright?"

"I'm okay… what are you doing here Declan?"

"I came to see you. You stopped replying to my messages and wouldn't return my calls."

"I… kind of was told not to talk to you anymore."

"Really, who would do such a thing?" Declan noticed that Katie got hella uncomfortable when asked that question, so he did the chivalrous thing when a girl a guy cared about was feeling distressed- Declan put a hand on Katie's shoulder and told her that she should not live in fear of anyone.

"Never let anyone intimidate you. If you want to talk to somebody, then do so."

"You're right Declan… um, lunch is probably over. I have soccer practice later, I don't know if you want to…"

"I'll watch your practice. Remember Katie, guys love sports and watching women play their favorite sports. I'm no different."

"Aw, you like soccer?"

"Yes,"

"_Declan?_"

"Yes?" There was nowhere to run. Just as Katie and Declan finalized plans for her soccer practice viewing… Holly J decides to make an appearance.

**xxx**

_**She told her to cease Declan Coyne communications and she was going to do it, but Holly J could not blame Katie for Declan hopping on the first flight back to town! **_

* * *

><p><strong>As you just read, I'm a bit rusty with Trig lol math joke! <strong>


	10. PEMDAS 2: Square Root

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**I'll be focusing on writing Trig chapters and posting them for the time being. Got a back log of stories that I want to write and or update, so I'll eventually get to them and post them. Due to recent events, there may be some time skips as my aim for this story changes. Enjoy reading Trig, have your protractors ready for review!**

* * *

><p>Not in a million years would Katie have imagined what just happened to have occurred. It all started with a comment on a post, a friend request, a number exchange, and texts; a plethora of text messages.<p>

_Awesome, I hope you have a great couple of days off! :PP_

_LOL yeah, hey can you do me a favor?_

_What's that?_

_((TURN AROUND!)) *Katie goes outside Degrassi doors* see you in 19 seconds!_

"Wait, what?" So that's what she did- Katie turned around and was staring face-to-face at Declan Coyne. She could not contain her excitement as she dropped her phone and ran into Declan's arms, nearly crying out of glee.

"I'm really glad to meet you in person Katie," a very happy Declan proclaimed. Katie found a comfortable spot on Declan's chest as they held each other near the stair steps. Whatever negative things had been going on in Katie's life seemed to go away as her heart absorbed Declan's energy. Someone was none too pleased of seeing the two in their embrace.

"Declan?"

"Yes?" Holly J made her appearance, and the embrace was quickly undone. She smiled at the Vanderbilt Prep boy, but glared swords at Katie.

"I thought I told you to cease talking to Declan,"

"You can't tell me what to do. He traveled all this way to see me, and I'm glad he's here."

"Um, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Declan explained the days off he's gotten from the huge advancement in academia he did. He told Holly J that his family knows that he's here.

"They're cool with it… Katie's cool with it and that's what matters to me the most right now."

"Oh, but did you tell her that we're still together?" Declan remained quizzical for some moments, wondering how she would come to such a conclusion when their status had clearly been defined. He finds himself looking at Katie, who shyly looks towards the side as soon as she feels Declan's hand on her shoulder.

"We've been done, and I'm glad to have it that way." BOOM, the hammer was dropped. Holly J could only watch as Declan and Katie headed inside Degrassi, away from her. Grabbing her phone, she quickly logs on to FaceRange and updates her status.

_*turns on New York Holly J* _

* * *

><p>Clare 's ear seemed to spew steam out of them. Jake noticed this and to diffuse the situation, he grabbed Clare and escorted her out the cafeteria. They went to her locker and Clare had her fist clenched so hard, it was looking like she was going to punch her locker. She simply dropped to her knees and turned to sit, back against her locker.<p>

"That Imogen is so obnoxious, I swear! A textbook couple would've made out in private, but Imogen has to be obnoxious about it. Please don't get me started on Eli,"

"He's obnoxious too, huh?" Clare couldn't help but laugh. Jake was being a good person, listening as Clare ranted about Imogen and Eli. Just as Jake wanted to say something, he spots two people chatting loudly as the guy has his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Katie?"

"Hey Clare!" For the moment, Clare forgets about her Imogeli ire and notices her editor-in-chief smiling ear to ear with a familiar face.

"How are things, Propmaster Clare?" Clare suppressed a fan girl greeting and simply waved back, watching as Declan and Katie headed in the direction of the newsroom. Jake noticed Clare's mood did a 180, so he logically asked if she was good now.

"Yeah, I suppose I am… love trumps all." Clare thanked Jake again, got up and walked to class. Jake could only put on a Shaq face, complemented with a Kanye shrug. He couldn't say anything yet, but he'd hope that the time would near for it.

* * *

><p>"How's Clare doing?" Dave asked Alli after the final bell had rung. Alli did not immediately answer, which prompted Dave to repeat the question.<p>

"She's good,"

"You didn't go talk to her, did you? That's messed up…" Dave said this with a hint of sarcasm, and Alli had a small chuckle from it. Her boyfriend was not laughing though.

"Did you get sidetracked or something?"

"Why do you care so much if I did… maybe I had a _code red_ along the way?"

"Oh whoa now, no need to take it that far." Alli couldn't tell him the real reason why she got sidetracked… there was no code red, but rather she got a text message from someone that contained salacious details. Dave's curiosity being what it was, Alli kept those details to herself and feigned listening as Dave talked about what someone said during class that had everyone clutching their ribs.

"It was so funny, you should've been there!" Alli smiled approvingly, as if she found whatever he said impacting, which she did not.

"Want to go to the Dot for a milkshake?"

"I want to Dave, but I have to head home. My parents wanted me home as soon as school was done." Dave understood and Alli gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then trotted off.

**xxx**

Sav turned on the hype switch, and seemingly broke the switch. He walked up the stairs for a meeting with some students concerned over an issue plaguing them and was relieved when it was done. After that night, he felt like a king. Well, you can make that metaphor as he was Student Council President, though it would be not too long before he graduated.

"Hey Sav,"

"… Dave what's up man?" They shook hands, and immediately Dave asked Sav if her sister was behaving weird.

"Not that I know of, she's being her usual self."

"We were hanging out a little bit after school, right? I ask her if she wants to go to the Dot for quick grub, and she talking about having to be home quickly, on the grounds of your parents asking her to immediately go home." Sav scratched his head, denying that there was any important thing that had to prompt his parents to ask his sister to head home early.

"Is she alright?"

"Hey Dave I appreciate your concern for my sister, but it's all good at this point in time. They could very well be planning a surprise for me since uh, I'm graduating at semester's end." Save said goodbye and then he was out the school, heading home after a long, but overall positive day. Dave, on the other hand, wasn't convinced that all was well with Alli. There's nothing you can do at this point, he told himself, so he went home. As he was entering his car, a kid said hold up to him.

"Dave Turner, right?"

"Yes, who are you?" Liam introduced himself and asked if he noticed the student council president acting weird, to which Dave replied that he hadn't, subsequently igniting the car.

"I'm wondering if my girlfriend, Sav's sister, is alright."

"We'll talk tomorrow" was how Liam ended the conversation as he walked towards a tall girl. Dave could only chuckle and turn up the music as he noticed the towering Sadie waiting for Liam.

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since that moment in the cafeteria. Adam was watching a movie, cuddling with Marisol as the movie droned on. Life's been good for Adam because he believed that after so many rejections, that he'd finally found a girl that was cool with him as he was and subsequently wanted to spend intimate times with.<p>

"This is pretty nice," Adam said as he pulled Marisol closer to him, "I'm really enjoying my time with you right now." Marisol approved with a sound with a noise that engulfed her man's insides with blue warmth. What more could Adam possibly ask for in his life right now? Stealth and subtle public displays of affection during school hours plus the occasional peck on the cheek whenever they walked each other to class was meet with… well actually, people were hustling to class in order to not be late.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Adam asked Marisol, who said yes, talking about how she wanted to choose the next one. She was directed to the collection of DVDs under the stairs and as the film selection was being combed over. What Adam said next is common for someone that's smitten, the red clouding the irises and every part of their face.

"Marisol?"

"Yea?"

"I… I hope you and I are together for a long time." Marisol dropped a bunch of DVDs as a result of that comment. She put on her uncertain face, which was mastered, having rejected many a boys in her time.

"Hey you alright? Could've sworn I heard dropped DVDs,"

"It's okay Adam, I held too many films at once."

"Oh okay, whew! Thought you broke your wrist…"

"Okay?" Marisol settled on _High Fidelity_ as the DVD of choice…

* * *

><p>There were regulars at the Dot during the late afternoon, but no Degrassi students at Above the Dot. A special table was set in the middle, the maximum allowed for what Declan told Katie was an "intimate casual" dinner. The fresh boom box with Reggie Codrington was playing, as well as a contraption of sorts in the corner, where a dartboard was.<p>

"This is very sweet of you Declan; so, so spontaneous!" Declan flashed an approving smile, letting the lip-quivering pretty girl sitting across from him know that it was okay.

"Nothing to be nervous about Katie, I don't go out much back over there." referring to Vanderbilt Prep.

"Seriously though, thank you for making time for me. I wish I could transfer back to Degrassi; but alas, it's too late in the year to do that." Declan's pout made Katie blush, and she's usually steady with her body language! The non-verbal flirting reaching its boiling point, Declan remarked that they should start eating their food before it gets cold.

"Good idea," said Katie. So they ate their lasagna as Declan quickly pressed some buttons on the remote he held on to under the table as the music went from Reggie Codrington to Jay Sean.

"Stouffer's makes the best lasagna." Katie said after a long silence. Without zeroing in, she could hear Declan fondle with what was likely a remote and changed it from the smooth jazz to Jay Sean, Marisol's favorite singer. She wondered why Declan would do this seeing as when she and her best friend had a girl's night, this particular song blared.

_All the diamonds and the pearls__  
><em>_And the money in the world means nothing__  
><em>_If I ain't got you__  
><em>_And all the watches and the rings__  
><em>_And all the shiny things__  
><em>_Means nothing if I ain't got you_

"_Aww!_" Katie smiled to herself as she polished off the last piece of lasagna. There was not enough time to dissect the meaning of the music change, so she let it go for the time being.

"So what stuff do you have going on when you get back Declan?"

"Well, I'm apart of some committees so there are the inevitable meetings, which are always fun. Private school lectures are on two extremes Katie- very entertaining and very boring. I'm lucky to have the aforementioned split down the middle."

"Got anything pending coming up?" Katie told Declan about her presentations and projects whilst Declan stayed with that eye contact, making Katie blush once again unknowingly.

**xxx**

"You're cute when you blush, do you know that?" Declan said, driving Katie back to Degrassi. It was dark already, not that it mattered to Katie. Marisol, as instructed, was waiting, so Declan pulled up next to her car. There was a sketchy light flickering on and off, so Katie was able to see Declan's facial expression. He clearly did not want their date to end.

"I had a great time today Katie. Unfortunately, I have to go back to Vandy Prep, but I'll definitely keep in touch with you, okay?"

"I look forward to it- thank you for being such a gentleman. The whole atmosphere at Above the Dot was very romantic. I'll admit that it will stink that you'll be so far away, but I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

"Absolutely!" Declan said a little too proudly, which drew a laugh from Katie. The temperature was getting brisker by the minute, which caused Katie to rub her hands. They hugged goodbye but as Katie was pulling away, Declan gently grabbed her arm and pulled his mouth close to her left ear, telling something only audible to Katie.

"Have a great rest of the weekend, take care Katie." When Declan finished talking, he pulled away but before Katie gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You too Declan," Katie smiled. Marisol was crying from what she was seeing. Declan drove away first, then when he was long gone, Katie did a fist pump like she scored a goal, which her best friend found even more adorable.

* * *

><p><em>A cute moment to cap off a great day!<em>


	11. PEMDAS 3: Sohcahtoa

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**I'll be focusing on writing Trig chapters for the time being. Due to recent events, there may be some time skips as my aim for this story changes. Enjoy reading Trig and I hope you review!**

* * *

><p>When you are asked a question that you are not prepared to answer, reply with a question. Why, you ask, would that be so?<p>

"Why are you wearing shades Katie?" Marisol was the observant one of the two, the side-eye game on point. There was legitimacy as to why Katie was wearing shades; it was an unusually bright morning. Katie did her own side-eye and noticed that her best friend was wearing a flower on the "single side" of her head.

"Are you single?" Marisol was observant, but would always be caught off-guard whenever someone else did the observing. Her slight adjustment in her posture gave it away, and Katie returned to focusing straight ahead and smiling. They arrived at Degrassi and when they parked, no one said anything for a few moments.

"We arrived early didn't we?" Marisol nodded yes, 15 minutes before class began.

"Hey, you never told me what Declan told you before you applied lips." Katie took off her shades and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Well before that with his words, he was very sweet to me along the ride back. What he said in my ear tied everything together."

"What did he say?"

"He told me… I would become a great president!" The best friends hugged each other and wiped away tears. They exited the car with about ten minutes remaining before the first bell. A joke said led to laughter and seeing the stair steps in plain view, Marisol started walking faster.

"Marisol, where are you,"

"Hey Katie!" Drew was waiting on the steps for Katie, hence Marisol walking ahead and flashing a reassuring smile before disappearing inside. Katie's mood immediately soured.

"How've you been?"

"What do you want Drew?"

"You haven't been returning any of my calls or texts; I was worried that you were ignoring me." Katie took a few steps past Drew and slightly lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"_How's it going with her?"_

"_Good, I think she's starting to fall for me… even though we have this 'agreement,' would falling for her make it void?"_

"You jerk! I overheard your "scheme" with Holly J. You never even liked me, did you?" Ah yes, the classic hand caught in the cookie jar. Drew could not reply with anything to support himself, so he acknowledged that yes, Holly J paid him a small stipend in order to "sweep you off your feet."

"I'm sorry for hurting you Katie, it was wrong for me to do so."

"On the real, I have started to develop feelings…" Drew let that trail, hoping that she'll catch the bait. Katie was practically inside when she said over her shoulder,

"We're not meant for each other." With that, Katie and Drew were officially through. Drew was the one that did the dumping, so it was a different feeling he was experiencing. He looked down for a few moments before looking up at the sky.

"Hey there," replied Bianca as patted Drew's sinus. You must be working out, Drew thought to himself because he noticed that Bianca's legs and rear were looking pristine.

* * *

><p>Liam was feeling great. A bunch of rock CD's he found on the iTunes Store were at a discounted price, so he downloaded them all to his iPod. Having the Beats earphones, he had the left one while Sadie had the right one. They were in the library doing homework one afternoon, Liam skimming a book and Sadie writing an essay. Wesley and Hannah passed by them and greeted them, the latter noting how adorable they looked studying together.<p>

"I wished I had known earlier that this is the best way one can study," Sadie replied to Hannah, quickly looking at a focused Liam. Some dapping by Wesley and then him and Hannah were off, leaving the music listener's alone. A couple hours of uninterrupted studying later, Dave shows up and politely taps Liam on the shoulder. Gamely, he does not look at Sadie throughout the duration of his library visit.

"Liam, do you have a minute?"

"Sure man, I'm just about done with studying." Dave and Liam walk towards the entrance of the school and dish out the pleasantries.

"Sadie's a sweet chick, I like her a lot."

"Good for you bro… anyways, I wanted to talk to you about what you said yesterday regarding Sav."

"I'm listening…" Dave quickly goes through what would happen if Liam told a higher up what Sav and Ms. Oh did, the career-defining implications it would have.

"I'm just saying… please don't snitch Liam. It's a catch-22 bro; you tell on Sav, and people in turn might not hire you in the future due to the trust issues. Can I count you to not tell?"

"Yes you can," Liam said, solidifying it with a handshake. "I was not planning on telling anyone anyway. That's their business not mine. Dave curtly smiled in approval and then headed back inside, hoping to find Alli to ask her why she was not upfront with him.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Marisol, it's Adam. Call me back as soon as you get this, take care!<em>

Marisol hit end on her phone, with her and Katie on a downtown shopping stroll. They had their routine consisting of window shopping at multiple stores and then after careful deliberation, would return to a store to purchase the item. Katie noticed her best friend was not her usual self; you know she had to ask what was up.

"It's Adam,"

"Yeah I figured as much. How was your movie night with him, adorable I presume?" Marisol spared no details, noting how awesome the night was.

"I must say, Adam is one prepared dude. It seemed like he had what we were going to do down by the second. I've gotten used to that aspect of him, it's very cute how he shows his feelings… he is really open with them though."

"What do you mean?"

"I was looking through his impressive movie collection to find another movie to watch… he tells me that _I hope you and I are together for a long time_. I'm not going to lie Katie, but that kind of freaked me out." Katie gave Marisol a hug and told her that it'll be okay, suggesting to Marisol that she talk to Adam about that.

"You two had a great night, don't let one thing he says ruin the special thing you two got going on."

"I know, I know; it's just that I've never been this far in a relationship with a guy."

* * *

><p>Katie, starting the Monday after Declan left, was approaching school with more confidence. Some research and reassuring from the boy Coyne led her to become more sociable.<p>

_Talk to people and make more acquaintances and or friends. Have a positive attitude and these bonds you plant now will grow when the eventual election happens._

Katie could not help but smile at Declan's words. Many women would not appreciate how sweet and nice a guy was, but Katie would never be one of those women because she appreciated Declan for who he was. So that's what she started to do, talk to more people and went and talked with more clubs. She was still involved with the newspaper, so she used that as an excuse- Katie's plan was to talk to club president's with the purpose of writing a special feature each month about whatever it was that said club was doing.

After talking with the president of Gargoyle Fan Club, she was headed back to the newsroom in order to write up the special feature. It didn't take long to get her talking.

"Hello Katie,"

"What now Holly J?" Katie was visibly annoyed that Holly J was bothering her once again.

"You've looked at my FaceRange and interrupted my private time with Declan,"

"Excuse me young lady, but there was no private time to speak of." Holly J then went on a diatribe that Katie barely heard that extended all the way into the newsroom. After 10 minutes of hearing Holly J, she decided to cut her off.

"I really wish I could hear you speak some more, but I have a special feature to write for Gargoyle Fan Club. Whatever issues you have, they're with Declan and not me. It's not fair that you lash out at me when you have unresolved issue with Declan. Talk to him, you have his cell number in your contacts I'm sure." Holly J stormed off, slamming the door as hard as she could and then letting off a blood-curling scream that had Katie jumping from her seat and rushing to the door.

"Holly J, are you alright?" Katie disliked Holly J, but those feelings were cast aside as she gasped at seeing the latter on the floor, clutching her side.

"Oh my God, oh my God! I'm calling an ambulance!"

"I already did Katie." Fiona appeared and greeted Katie and let her know of what was going on with Holly J.

"Her kidney's messed up. She tried asking her biological mother,"

"She's adopted?"

"Yes, and her bio mom said no. That's got her stressed. Compound that with seeing you and Declan getting close as you two did, plus the mood swings she was experiencing after ingesting the medication caused her to 'snap' and subsequently slam the door. She needs a kidney transplant BADLY, and the slamming might've been too much for her bad kidney to handle." Fiona had to wipe some tears away from her eyes because her friend was in terrible pain and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"I feel horrible for being testy with her," Katie also wiped away some tears as Fiona went and gave her a reassuring hug.

"It's okay, you didn't know about her condition. It happens so don't beat yourself up over it okay?" Katie nodded and returned to the newsroom to finish typing the special feature. She made a note to give Declan a call before going to bed. There would be plenty to discuss with him, ranging from school to food and whatever else they felt like talking about. Katie would also bring up what she told Holly J before she slammed the door. A inner debate ensued regarding what would be the best medium to use in order to get her concerns answered.

* * *

><p><em>Tough circumstances for Holly J; Katie feels bad for being mean, but is told to not worry about it… Only a few chapters remain in Trig! Next chapter- Katie's phone conversation with Declan, Cake dilemma, Imogeli happenings, Dalli drama and a significant timeskip<em>

**This chapter was a bit shorter than what I had planned, hope you don't mind. By all means, let me know your thoughts of Trig. A few chapters remain, and this fic will conclude with an extra chapter that I already have thought up.**


	12. PEMDAS 4: Equations

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Katie had just exited the shower and soon got in her robe and wrapped the towel around her head. The day was stressful beyond belief, featuring the work, social capital spikes, and writing the special feature. Oh yes, there was the incident with Holly J and the shocking revelation of her kidney. Katie wanted to cry again, but Fiona told her to not worry about it. The beep on her pc took her mind off water.<p>

_CallofDeclan wants to video chat, would you like to chat with him?_

Of course, Katie thought as she clicked CHAT. There was Declan, wearing an athletic polo with a green and red beanie. As usual, Katie thought he looked stunning, but that compliment would be stored and said for a more appropriate time.

"Hey Katie, what's up?" Normally women would ignore men who can only muster the aforementioned, but Katie did not think like that, so she was all like, "Not much… just realizing that I'm in my robe complete with a towel."

"It's alright, you look great!" Declan flashed a smile, which Katie's cheeks could not help from blushing. They engaged in some small talk, Katie telling Declan about the special feature in the Degrassi Daily (make sure you leave a comment, she said). More small talk continued and then a period of silence. Katie was playing with her fingers because she didn't know how to go out discussing the incident from earlier in the day.

"Did you want to talk about Holly J?" Declan said bluntly, which made Katie shift in her chair.

"Yes, I feel horrible for being mean to her,"

"Fiona told me about it. Don't beat yourself up over it, you didn't know. No one knew a) her kidney and b) her biological mother refusing to donate one of her kidneys. I know if I was her mom, I would've done so in a heartbeat, even when I hadn't had a role in her growing up."

"… you okay Katie?" Katie started to cry softly, grabbing a tissue to wipe her tears away.

"Why are you so sweet?" she said, finally gaining some composure. "Your words, your way of being is just, I can't even describe how great of a man you are…" Katie was nearing crying part two, but Declan verbally tried comforting her.

"Aww don't cry," he cooed placing a hand on his computer screen, Katie doing the same. Their hands would not 'let go' of each other.

"That's just the kind of person that I am Katie. Being a mean-spirited person will never be me. My mother raised me to be a man who treated everyone with respect and kindness."

"Your mother definitely raised you well…" Katie and Declan simply stared at each other for a long time, until Katie's younger sister barged into her room.

"Katie, mom says you have to do the dishes before school tomorrow."

"Get out of my room Maya!"

"Yeah alright; say who's this cute boy you're video chatting with?" Declan introduced himself, as did Katie.

"I'm sorry for her intrusion Declan. This is my younger sister, Maya Matlin. You know how nosy younger siblings are."

"Lord do I ever!" Maya said her goodbye and then left, leaving both Katie and Declan to chuckle over the whole thing.

"It's cool to have siblings, isn't it?"

"Sure is… anyways I hate to stop chatting with you but I have a huge exam tomorrow morning. Got to cram some more,"

"WAIT DO NOT DISCONNECT THE CHAT!" Katie immediately regretted sounding so authoritative, but Declan pulled back his finger and had a confused look on his face. Look what you've done now Katie, she told herself, you have to talk about that now when he needs to study.

"I'm listening…"

"Oh I'm sorry for sounding like that, it can wait,"

"I got time, I have the best grades in the school. My academia ethic can afford a 99.99% on the exam."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, what did you want to talk about?" Katie explained everything that had happened regarding Holly J, even going back to when Declan showed up at Degrassi several weeks prior.

"She said that you two were on break, is that true?"

"No, not quite… you see, I was going to transfer back to the school to be with her. I did stuff that she didn't like, and she showed up at Fiona's doorstep and dumped me then. She dumped me fair and square, so anything she told you about us 'still being together' is a lie."

"It would seem that Holly J was trying to drive a wedge in between us. That's not conducive to her personality. She was conniving before and subsequently had matured, so it was disappointing to see that she had reverted back to her old ways."

"I'm glad we cleared that up," Katie said in a relieved tone.

"Definitely, I'm glad too." Declan replied, smiling. He noticed that Katie was clutching her chest, but he didn't bother asking if she was having a heart attack. He knew what she was feeling because he was experiencing the same emotions.

"I wish I could see you face to face again,"

"Likewise…" Katie and Declan said their goodbyes and promised to call each other tomorrow. They talked on the phone the next day and each night after. The phone calls became less frequent and eventually the FaceRange messages as well.

* * *

><p>So that's how she is going about it, Dave thought to himself. Alli was not responding to anything and clearly was avoiding him, but for what? Dave tried valiantly to get in contact with her, but it was no use. Whenever he was mad, the basketball court was his refuge. Dave went outside and started shooting hoops, some friends showing up and asking if he wanted to play a game, but the request was not replied to.<p>

The passers-by noticed Dave had a very pissed off look showing, so they left and Dave resumed to shooting hoops solo. A couple of hours went by and he was still at it. Finally, Alli appeared on the fence and asked Dave if he was alright, but Dave ignored her.

"You can't just ignore me like this,"

"So you're going to act you didn't ignore me the ENTIRE DAY? I wanted to talk to you and let you know about stuff, but you wouldn't reply to ANYTHING AT ALL! I'm your man Alli, you know I got you! It didn't seem like that didn't matter to you, like you forgot how tight we were. I'm going home, talk to you later or something,"

"Dave please you have to listen to me,"

"Oh really, I have to LISTEN to you? You're acting like you didn't freeze me today? Are you really being serious right now?"

"Get over yourself." Alli pleaded with Dave to wait up, but Dave kept walking and then went and hopped in his car and floored it out of the parking lot. Alli had to fight back some tears, condemning herself for being a fool.

"He'll get over it, he's a dude." Liam appeared arm in arm with Sadie, who was eyeing the basketball. Liam nodded and she bolted for the ball and began playing around the world with herself.

"Why are you men so hard-headed?"

"You didn't ignore him all day, did you?"

"Yes but I,"

"Therein lies the problem Alli. If you were in Dave's shoes right now, how would you feel? The person you care about deeply simply ignores you all day and there is nothing you can do about it. When you finally get to talking, the silencer offers a half-ass excuse as to why they were silencing. It's none of my business," Liam told Alli in a lower voice, "but I think it involves your brother. Is that why you didn't hang out with Dave the other day?"

Alli nodded in agreement, that he didn't want to worry Dave about her "family issues." Liam shook his head in disapproval. Very quickly, he told Alli of the events that transpired from the past few days, including his conversations with Dave and what he told him and his oath.

"Was that the family issue you were referring to?"

"Geez, I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not Alli, we all have bouts of nonsense; it happens. My advice to you is to not call Dave or message him on FaceRange. When we get pissed off, we'd rather cool down in order to avoid saying something regrettable. Let Dave cool off and talk to him tomorrow, offer to hang out with him "to make up for the other day." It's you're call though." That sounds like a plan Liam, Alli said as she thanked him and said bye to Sadie before heading home.

* * *

><p><em>Moving forward to the dance…<em>

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves at the dance… except for a few people. Jake and Clare were trying their best to have fun, but it simply was not working. Jake left the dance in a huff, with Clare trailing behind.

"Would you mind stopping so we can talk?" Jake would have none of that.

"There's nothing TO talk about Clare. We're going to be brother and sister. I, I don't believe we should be together anymore." So that's how it's going to end?

"You're kidding?"

"Get off your high horse Clare, I know your mom is blitzing into this as my dad is, but aren't we as children wanting nothing but the best for our parents?" Clare knew that Jake was right, but she still could not fathom it ending like this.

"I love you Jake!" Clare said in between sobs… Jake was crushed because yes, he loved Clare back. They knew that it could not work out anymore. Jake walked up to a tear-stained Clare and kissed her one last time on the lips. Clare returned the kiss with as much passion as she could, knowing that it would be the last one they shared.

**xxx**

"Come on Katie, would you put a smile on your face?' Marisol pleaded with her best friend to smile while they danced away. I'm trying, Katie said, but I feel so alone.

"Hey me too, wanna dance?" From out of nowhere, Owen moon walked to where Katie and Marisol where. Marisol, being observant as she was, spun away from Katie in order for Owen to spend time with her.

"Thanks Owen, but I'll pass."

"Aw alright, are you going to turn down Declan?" Katie's eyes widened when Owen said that name. Huh, she said as the football player turned around and saw Declan in a fresh tuxedo and a single red rose whose fragrance spread through the room. Just as they closed in on each other, a Spanish song played that part of its chorus could be translated as such:

_a memory forever  
>a kiss on the forehead<br>is the most important  
>and it's love<br>I know  
>Nothing can match your simplicity<em>

"I hope I'm not being cliché Katie- me being here all chivalrous and stuff," Declan said as Katie grabbed his collar, pulling him close for an intense kiss. Do you know what you mean to me, smooch. Do you know how glad I am to see you, smooch. Do you realize how happy I am, smooch.

"Wow that was the best kiss I ever had." It was so loud at the dance and everyone was hype that only few people noticed, one of them being a certain best friend. Of course Marisol noticed, hence the waterworks unleashed. Fiona did as well because she facilitated the last minute flight for her brother to make it to the dance.

* * *

><p><em>Happiness galore! Next chapter- the conclusion of the dance plus another significant time skip.<em>


	13. PEMDAS 5: Identity Formula

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**The time skip intended for this chapter will instead happen at the beginning of the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The dance was winding down, but time seemed moot for Katie and Declan. They were in each other's arms, slow dancing and never taking their eyes off each other as the DJ was taking requests for the final song.<p>

"Hey let's take a walk outside," Declan told Katie as he escorted her through the crowd and out of the building. The weather got chippy and Katie, as strong as she was, instinctively started to shiver.

"I got you." Declan took off his blazer and put it on Katie, proudly like the Master's ceremony. She could not imagine the night being any more special than what it had turned out to be.

"Three piece suit? Your style is impeccable,"

"Yeah I like suits… I need to grow used to them if I want to be convincing as a businessman one day." Katie agreed as they walked around the parking lot. Declan noticed that Katie had a quizzical look on her face, so he asked what was up.

"How did you get here on such short notice?"

"I'm grateful to my sister Fiona for arranging a private flight for me. She said that you were going to the dance alone, and I… I WANTED TO BE HERE FOR YOU ON THIS NIGHT!"

"That was quite loud,"

"Ehehe, I just…" Declan absorbed Katie's confusion and took to dwindling his thumbs. Katie let her hair down, which Declan found mesmerizing.

"I wish this night wouldn't end Declan because this has been beyond amazing,"

"I agree, but I kind of have to go back home tonight." Katie had a lingering feeling that Declan could not stay for long. Might as well say what you got to say before a long time apart happens, she thought.

"Declan, why did our communication get reduced to a crawl?" Katie crossed her arms while Declan tried to explain, as best he could, what had happened.

"Applications… college applications are the cause for our communication decline." Declan sounded pained as he continued with the explanation.

"I'm a senior, so I've been applying to various colleges. Yale is practically begging for me to attend their university, on a full-ride scholarship."

"Oh so you're going to Yale?" Declan leaned to the right, indicating to Katie that he was strongly considering going there. He mentioned NYU and Harvard, but Yale had this appeal, he told her.

"It's such a great university, tradition is legendary. I think I'll feel most comfortable attending Yale… I realize that's its early, but have you given thought as to where you want to go?"

"Hehe, normally women would be turned off by talking about this stuff, but not me! My ideal school would be an institution that allows me to have a quality education and play soccer."

"_Yale is your school as well Katie_,"

"What?" Declan wasn't quite the whisperer as he did a mental face palm. Quickly changing the subject to soccer and the Canadian National Team, Katie was fast in cutting him off.

"Did you just say that _Yale is my school_?"

_Now is the time Declan, tell her!_

Declan put his hands on his waist and proclaimed in a deep voice, "**I stand by what I said**."

"What did you mean by that statement? Can you tell me why you said that?" Katie had a fierce look in her eyes, it told Declan that there was no turning back on what he wanted to say to her. You may never get another opportunity like this, Declan told himself before going for it.

"When I first read that blog post of yours, I came away impressed by what kind of person you were. I looked at your FaceRange profile and after further seeing what you were about, I knew I wanted to get to know you. As a result of meeting face to face for the first time and having dinner together, it confirmed itself… _tonight cemented the feelings I have for you Katie_." It seems cliché, doesn't it? After someone says something that's poignant and so profound, something triggers inside of the listener that makes him or her warm up on the insides. Katie's hair got wavy and she was tearing up with the quickness.

"Katie Matlin… I'm in love with you. I know we really just went on one date, but you don't know how much that date meant to me, how much _you_ mean to me. I understand if you don't feel the same way." Katie grabbed Declan's collar and pulled him in close.

"I love you too Declan Coyne." Declan wanted to shed more than just manly tears after hearing her return the feelings. Eh, they settled on creating a new passion fruit with their long kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back inside during the dance…<em>

As the dance was winding down, it was announced that the students could stay and roam around the halls until the cleanup crew finished their job. Dave did his best all night to avoid Alli, finally succumbing to a quick hello to her as he made a beeline for the hall.

"Aren't you excited to be out here?" A sarcastic Marisol commented as she was sitting down in a chair near the entrance. Dave sat down in the chair right across from her.

"Life is not so great for me right now,"

"RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU'RE AVOIDING SOMEONE!" Dave and Marisol both raised their arms Olympic style and then shared a laugh.

"I'm dying right now, I can't breathe,"

"Me too Dave, I couldn't help myself." After the laughs were shared, the mood got serious. Dave asked Marisol if there was "something wrong with us."

"I deeply care about Alli, but when she didn't let me know what was up, that hurt me. I felt like I wasn't important enough that she couldn't confide in me the problem that she had. That's not of my business, but it was just like I don't know, messed up that she doesn't believe in me like that… enough of about me, who are you avoiding?"

"Adam Torres… I haven't been completely avoiding him… see we had a movie night at his house a while back, and he said that he hope to be with me for a long time."

"Whoa, that's a huge commitment,"

"I know, and that freaked me out! I couldn't tell him right then and there because, well, that would hurt his feelings and kill the good vibes we were brewing up until that point. So pretty much I've avoiding talking about the subject entirely, all while still dating him." Marisol crossed her arms, but then ran her fingers through her hair.

"That's messed up. You know damn well you hurt Adam's feelings for not telling him how you felt about his commitment." Marisol buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Dave, ever so the gent, got out of his chair and patted Marisol on her back.

"Hey we both did something dumb, we still got time to make things right remember that." Dave left to go find Alli while Adam, walking towards the two, dapped Dave before pulling a chair next to Marisol.

* * *

><p><em>What can be said about Declan and Katie? <em>

_Dave and Marisol, determined to make things right with their respective significant others… next chapter is the final one for Trig. _

**As I said before the start of this chapter, there will be a time skip at the start of the chapter. I've 'caught up' to the current storyline, so I anticipate the final chapter being lengthy. **


	14. PEMDAS 6: Right Function

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**Like I said, the time skip will start at the beginning of this final chapter. I had a blast writing this story but all good things must come to an end. This chapter was going be a #rare super-chapter with lengthy flashbacks and those tender romantic moments that I love writing about, but this final chapter revolves around graduation and events that lead up to it for the current seniors. The remaining loose ends will be… eh, I think I'll leave said loose ends as is.**

**Thank you Moxxy for taking the time to read Trig and leave thoughtful reviews :)**

**Enjoy reading Trig and leave a review!**

* * *

><p>Fiona has come a long way. Finally being her true self after coming out to her mother, she has done the dating thing with Charlie, which went nowhere. It has been only a few months since <em>that time<em>, the lips swollen as ever yearning for more of what was supplied to it.

_I remember it like it just happened… there I was with her atop the attraction with the town lights shining below us. The scene was perfect- I don't recall what I said, but I could feel that gravity and an unnamed force was pulling me closer to her. Who was I to stop what I wanted for so long to happen, kissing the girl that went by the name of-_

Fiona's moment of remembrance was interrupted by her phone ID barking who was calling her.

_Call from, Holly J._

"Hello Holly J!" Fiona was pleased that her best friend was going to attend her graduation. They hadn't seen each other for a long time since she went away for university. Sure they stayed in touch via video chat, phone, and FaceRange; however, nothing could compare to seeing someone you truly cared about face to face, which Fiona was going to do before the sudden knock on the door.

"Open the door Fiona, I'm here!" Fiona's heart did a kick flip as she practically flew to the door in order to open it where sure enough, Holly J was there looking great and bearing a gift basket.

"I wasn't sure of what you would like, so I figured,"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S PERFECT!" Fiona had Holly J in a bear hug, tears flushing down her cheeks. She sat down on the couch and opened up the gift basket, the smile on a constant with what the contents were.

"These products haven't even hit stores yet, I'm so glad to have gotten these. You're going to smell gorgeous."

"I appreciate this so much Holly J, you have no idea."

"Oh Fiona, it's nothing,"

"Seriously," Fiona said as she scooted to the intimate distance from Holly J, the latter not bothered by the close up.

"You have 3 hours until you graduate, you're already ready to go?" Both laughed, with Fiona shrugging on account of her being so excited of the day.

"This year was exactly as I would hope it turned out to be. I made new friends, started shit with people which is always fun," Fiona paused for a quick chuckle before resuming, " I missed my brother… and I missed you Holly J."

"Aww, me too. We would've had the best year at Yale being roommates," Holly J said, but that's all she said as Fiona uncharacteristically puts a finger on her best friend's lips. Fiona is trembling badly, but she cannot suppress these feelings she has no longer.

"_Do you remember when I came out of the closet?_" Holly J nodded as the finger stayed planted on her lips, "_You asked me if there was a love interest, to which I said that there was… __**I lied about the love interest.**_"

"Not every lesbian finds love quickly,"

"I did…" Fiona took back her finger and curled up as much as she could.

"You just said that you,"

"Holly J, don't you get it? I'm in love with **you**." Holly J was stunned with this confession from her best friend but then again, something was odd with Fiona she thought as soon as she came out. Something about the way she looked at her gave her minor indications, nothing that was worth exploring because Fiona was a nice girl.

"I don't know what to say, I know you kissed me once when you won the case; however, that was purely a joyous moment was it not?" Fiona did not want to make a scene, but her body was strongly resisting that command. How could she reject her like that, her subconscious told her. How could Holly J Sinclair not return the feelings she had?

"I'm sorry Fiona, I wanted to say,"

"Go to hell." Fiona stormed off to her room, where she would cry until it was time for her to head to Degrassi for graduation.

* * *

><p>"I'm over it, take care." Drew ended the call as he was adjusting the cap. These caps are so lame, he told his girl, who laughed at the man she loved more than anything struggle with something so simple.<p>

"Was that Holly J?" Drew told Bianca that it was, once again telling her what had happened, which caused Bianca to roll her eyes.

"Life is finally perfect Bianca," Drew told his girl as Mother Torres was walking in the room, unbeknownst to them.

"I realized who I need, and we're going to the same University,"

"Like hell if I allow you to attend the same school with _that_." Drew got pissed off and was about to verbally go at it with his mother, until Bianca tossed her cap aside with gale-like intensity.

"Ms. Torres, I'm going to let that comment go. I realize that you do not like me because of my past and you know what? I don't care anymore about whether or not you like me. I've changed for the good, and my life has turned 1000% better because of it. I love your son more than anything in the entire world! He can be clumsy at times, but then again, a man is not a man without being clumsy. He respects me, treats me with such grace, and I return those same feelings. I cannot comprehend why you still think so low of me when you know damn well I've changed because if I had not, would I have several scholarships right now? Would I have had every university in Canada and the United States begging me to sign with them? Please understand Ms. Torres that I'm a different person, that I love your son and he loves me." Bianca got down to her knees, exhausted and ready to cry."

"Get up Bianca!" Mother Torres barked, as Bianca did so in a shaky matter. She got face to face with her son's girlfriend, and then gave her a hug.

"Ms. Torres?"

"Call me Audra." Drew could not believe that his mom did a 180 regarding Bianca, much less let someone that was not a close friend call her by her first name.

"I'm very protective of Andrew, so that's why I was a bitch to you. You remind me of me, when I shouted at my parents back in the day that my then boyfriend (whom I later married) was the one for me. You're a very strong woman Bianca; I admire and respect that about you. You have my blessing to continue seeing my son."

"Thank you Ms Torres, I mean, thank you Audra!" Drew smiled as he handed Bianca back her cap.

"I thought that thing was long gone,"

"your man is an athlete, remember?"

* * *

><p><em>Speech! Speech! Speech!<em>

After many months of turbulence, Katie has finally arrived to the one of the most important days of her life: graduation. The whole (_Speech!_) diatribe was playing inside her head, as she had imagined her peers would shout that when the announcement of her being valedictorian was made. _I know how it will go_, Katie told Marisol and her family, _they'll feign being hyper and to try and jerk me one last time, they'll yell SPEEECHHH! at the top of their lungs._

"Correct!" Marisol told her best friend, sitting down across from her. Katie took a break from rehearsing her speech to ask Marisol how many times they were going to cry before "we go out there."

"Haven't we cried enough? As a matter of fact… I'm sorry!" Marisol suddenly burst into tears, and Katie was ready to use her handwritten speech as Kleenex. She didn't care because 1) she didn't even know if a speech was going to be given and 2) aside from her family, she hated seeing her best friend in tears. Luckily Marisol used a handkerchief she was given to wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry about that Kates, we women sure love our spontaneous cries,"

"Hey I would not have objected to using my speech as Kleenex. By the way, how did you get that handkerchief?" Marisol… told Katie of how Adam went to the next town to find a quality one.

"Do you want to know the source of my spontaneous cry?"

"Please tell me!" Marisol touched her phone a few times and once more to zoom in and showed Katie, who immediately smiled and teared up.

"That's so sweet of him Marisol, you've found a keeper!"

"Aww you're going to make me cry again!" Katie jokingly offered her speech as Kleenex and Marisol countered with a "phantom fly swatter," acting like she was shooing the paper away. As far as the phone goes, it was a picture of Marisol and Adam, holding each other in a way that signaled the pinnacle of their love. Adam had that cheeky smile he's known for and as for Marisol? Her face told the story of a girl who was truly happy, a girl who finally realized who she was truly meant for.

***FLASHBACK***

Marisol noticed that Adam was coming for her, to have a long sit down conversation with her. She couldn't "avoid" him forever and he was going to let her know about it! He was going to tell her off, letting her know how horrible of a person she was for treating him like dog crap. To the complete shock of Marisol, Adam said no such things of that nature. What Adam did was as soon as he was seated; he kept it cool and asked how were things.

"Good… how are you?"

"I'm quite gravy… and I miss you so much." Marisol laughed at the gravy comment; always with the jokes, she thought. Then when she absorbed the next thing Adam said, he pulled her mouth close to his and laid the best kiss he could do and boy, were Marisol's eyes that were shocked snapped shut as she returned the kiss with equal fervor.

"I miss you too Adam, I'm sorry for freaking out during that time. I underestimated your worth… I won't do that anymore I promise." That's where the passion instantly got sucked away. The reintroduction of their vibes simply went kaput. Adam got up, as did Marisol.

"You're not going to stalk me, are you?"

"Where are you getting at? Why did you stop your passionate feelings just now?"

"Whoa now, one question at a time… Alright, where I am getting at is that when you dropped the DVD's during our movie date way back when, the red flag could not have been clearer. What that told me was that you were not on the same page as me in regards to _us_. Do you have ANY idea how much that hurt me Marisol?"

"Adam I was just freaked out about what you said. It was as if,"

"exactly, you don't know WHAT I was going to say next. I had something prepared after making that comment, but as soon as you dropped the DVD's I completely forgot about it, hence me behaving monotone the rest of the night. When you left, I had to fight back tears. My sniffing was so loud that my own mom woke up worried about me, asking if I had a heart attack! _I was never having a heart attack_, I told her in the calmest voice I could muster, given the circumstances."

"How could I tell her that I just had my feelings hurt, no, my heart broken?" Adam had tears streaming down his face as he sat back down in the chair. Marisol was stunned by all of the venting Adam did, making her feel much worse than what she had already been feeling.

"I thought you were different Marisol- I thought you were going to be a different girl than the rest. One that would not hurt me and one that would accept me for who I am; however, that was never going to be the case."

_Never say never…_

"You let one thing I say dictate your emotions and what's worse, you did not let me finish what I wanted to say." Adam took the rose he had in his pocket and tossed in on the floor, in front of a dejected Marisol. He started to walk away before the girl he left sitting down to bawl out said his name one more time.

"I… I had hoped you and I would be together for a long time. What I wanted to say immediately after that, before you dropped the DVD's, was that I know that's wishful thinking, that I'm sure you would rather we not be exclusive and date other people."

"Go ahead and do that Marisol. Date other guys because what, you're soon going to be a senior and then graduate and then attend some swank college and completely forget about me. Best you start now since the inevitable is going to happen." With that, Adam ran off, leaving the "dumped" Marisol Lewis to bawl her eyes out. The crying grew louder and louder to the point that Katie and many of her peers raced to her side in order to calm her down. Adam had many powerful words just spoken, Marisol thought to herself later on when she returned home, but he was 100% right. It would have to be just as he said, date other people.

* * *

><p>Though Marisol ended up finding a new boy to date, it was not what she had expected. Little by little, some of Marisol's bad habits were reawakened, habits that she swore she would never do again. Mo, as nice and as sweet he was, was completely clueless in regards to how a relationship worked. After the umpteenth time he asked Marisol why they didn't make things official, she explained why,<p>

"Mo you're a nice and a very sweet guy and all; however, this is your first relationship correct?"

"Yea, what's the issue in that?"

"You're very inexperienced regarding relationships. I, on the other hand, have been in a few so I know how it works. I realize that at this age, boys are just dating and wanting to make out with girls and I don't fault for that way of thinking. I simply want a guy that _I can date exclusively OH MY GOD._

"You okay Marisol?" Marisol had an epiphany that rocked her mind back and forth with the power and truth it contained. Mo kept asking if she was okay, and it was getting annoying.

"Mo, you and I do not have longevity together as a couple… I'm so sorry." Mo was crushed (had to be), but he did his best to not seem so affected.

"I, um, understand. Now that you're single, you can go after Adam."

"How did you know that Adam," Mo cut off Marisol, explaining what he saw in the cafeteria last year and while they were in the library, her demeanor did a complete 180 when Adam walked by. He and all of her friends knew that Marisol still had feelings for Adam.

"Go for it, you deserve to be happy." That was the last nice thing Mo said before Marisol took off for the library in order to find Adam, heart beating loudly.

_I never wanted to make things official with Mo and I now know why… the reason that I did not want to make things official was because I do not want to be in public with a boy I was not happy with!_

After checking the library and several classrooms, Adam was nowhere to be found. Desperate, Marisol headed outside with the hopes of finding her true man, but he was not there either. Her heart squealed when her phone buzzed with a new text message.

_My last text I swear! Heard from Adam's ex that he's being "destructive" at the Ravine... –Mo_

_Ex?_ Marisol had no time to contemplate what that meant as she raced for the Ravine in order to talk to Adam.

* * *

><p>School was done for the day as Adam sat near a tree at the Ravine. Huge bags under his eyes were had, quite telling of a troubled person whose love life was non existent.<p>

"Date other people… _what a great idea!_" Adam said while a flashback was happening. He remembered how one of the 9ers, Tori , setting up on a blind date with one of her friends. Yeah, well that ended up in a huge misunderstanding. He advised Tristan to stay true to himself that someone worthwhile will come along. For the days and weeks after that, Adam saw couples being what they could given what the rules stated. He opened his locker one day, and overheard a couple talking.

"We've been dating for some time huh?" A voice that clearly belonged to Marisol said that indeed, "we have been seeing each other for a while." Adam was crushed because he didn't think Marisol would move on so quickly. The other voice of Mo Mashkour was recognized as well, all of which made Adam feel even more saddened. It was during the lunch hour, and he would have no problem burying his face in his locker for the duration of it.

_I dumped her, so why do I have such a tough time moving on! It should not be this way; it should never be this way for the person who instigated the dumping! I'm so crushed that my scars are opening up and feeling fresh. _

"Hey, are you going to hide in your locker all lunch?" A 9er-sounding girl woke Adam from his dark gloom, so he quickly closed his locker to find a short blonde girl with glasses staring at him, smiling.

"Hi, um…"

"Maya Matlin, what's your name?"

"Adam, Adam Torres." The way Adam said this; his face felt like it had layers and layers of rolls on it, which raised Maya's eyebrows.

"Are you okay Adam? You look like you haven't slept at all, what with your eyes having that much baggage,"

"Don't rub it in Maya." Adam immediately apologized, citing family issues affecting his sleep cycle.

"I realize that we don't know each other very well, but thanks for being so observant. You seem like a girl that's not afraid to speak her mind, that'll serve you well. Take care, I'm going to scarf down whatever healthy slop they're serving us today."

"May I join you?"

"_So that's how it started with Maya_," Adam said aloud to himself as he had his arms around his backpack, opening up the side pocket. He used the tips of his fingers to search for the items in question and as soon as said items were felt, he smiled. Adam usually maintained his appearance since as a high school boy, he wanted to look as fresh as possible for all the baby girls. Not a single iota of care was given to his wild appearance at this time, long discarding his beanie into the crackling fire. More flashbacks ensued.

**xxx**

Maya tried her best to explain to Tori regarding Zig and his skateboarding not needing to be a priority over her cheerleading.

"Ugh, I hope she understands,"

"Everything okay with you and Tori?" Adam appears and sits next to Maya, putting an arm around her for a quick hug. Maya explained what Zig was doing, how selfish he was being etc.

"I'm trying to get through to her, but she's incredibly hard-headed. Hopefully she listens to me because as her friend, I'm looking out for her best interests." Adam nodded, admiring how strong the girl sitting next to him was.

"Say, do you want to go to the Ravine after school?"

"The Ravine?"

"Yeah, it's the woods behind the school…" Adam looked away, embarrassed that he even asked. Too soon man, he told himself.

"I have Cello practice after school; I can leave my instrument at school and walk with you to The Ravine?"

"Let me know when you're done with practice, okay? I'll be in the library studying and reading up on stuff."

_Damn, she actually went with me!_

Adam had the two items in his hands… oh how nostalgic did they feel. The only reason he still had them around was to remind him of the low point in his life, when he was made fun of for having been exposed as an FTM. His good friend Clare Edwards was there to save him from further hurting himself.

_You don't have to change who you are, THEY DO!_

The first few times they went to The Ravine, Maya was at first skeptical about it. Then she got used to it… and got used to Adam. They first just talked for an hour or so at the Ravine, but then the subsequent times after had them bringing snacks and the occasional smoothie from the Dot.

"Here I'll light the fire." Maya watched as Adam fumbled around in his backpack to find the lighter to use on the twig he held. He looked very eager to start that fire because when he lit it up, the flame was very close to his thumb, so it burned him a little. That would make any person shriek with pain since the blue tip was the one that made contact, but Maya saw that Adam didn't flinch at all when the flame burned him, which she found odd but let it slide.

"Good job," a beaming Maya said. Adam took a seat at a safe distance from the campfire. It was getting cold, so Maya hustled and sat next to Adam, putting her head on his shoulder.

"We can get warmer faster if we, um, cuddle. I don't want to pressure you into doing that if you're not inclined to do so." Maya got up and stood in front of Adam, who was confused.

"Don't be afraid to take a chance Adam. I know that you know that I am not afraid to speak my mind, but I find it very attractive when a boy steps up verbally."

"Alright, let's cuddle by the fire,"

"You got it… TRUST FALL!" Adam positioned himself to catch Maya, who trust fell into his arms. They shared a laugh and then quieted as they looked at the campfire.

_That was great because she was so chill and stuff, she really was not afraid to speak her mind._

With each recalled memory, Adam lit up the clip even more and it soon was charring. For another shot of nostalgia, he started another campfire and sat in the same spot he did when cuddling with Maya.

_The first kiss was kind of awkward, but then they were white hot!_

They were really getting passionate with their kisses. After catching a movie, they told their respective parents that some ice cream was in order "for major discussion of the wack movie they saw." In all honesty, they went to the Ravine with cups of iced coffee that were already downed.

"Have I told you how pretty you look Maya?"

"Only 500 times Adam, and each time I replied with a smile and letting you know how guapo you look." Maya set her Cello down against the table as Adam quickly made a campfire. Adam went to the table and set one of his playlists to shuffle.

"Let's dance," as Chubachin started playing. Maya's eyes widened as she heard the opening sounds of her favorite cello player.

"Oh my goodness, how did you download Chubachin? I love Chubachin!"

"I always have an ear for good music, hence expanding my horizons to the sonatas." Maya closed in on Adam, intent on thanking him for his thoughtfulness. Adam pulled Maya close to him as the latter's arms loosened up. They looked in each other's eyes as their faces closed in on each other. Maya was intent on having a great make out session with Adam, but something started ringing wildly in her mind. She quickly flashes back to when Adam had his head in his locker and when she asked if he was okay. It was that same face Maya saw again.

_Damn… she stopped hanging out with me because of that? Wow uh hmm, honesty can be very brutal sometimes._

The sun was fast setting down, revealing a gorgeous sunset. That beauty could not quell the screaming Adam did the further he pressed the clip down his skin. Cosmetics cleared the marks he made before; but in his current state, he was intent on making a sleeve.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF ADAM!" Marisol screamed as she tackled Adam to the ground, tossing the lighter and the clip aside. Gathering his bearings, Adam recovered enough from the force of the tackle to crawl towards the lighter and clip in the hopes of resuming his sleeve-making. Marisol didn't take any chances, pressing her body against Adam's as hard as she could. Adam gave up, letting out all of his emotions and pain via crying.

"I relapsed Marisol, I'm so sorry. I never meant to do this, I was scared as hell,"

"It's okay babe, I'm here for you and I'll never leave your side."

"But weren't you getting chummy with Mo," Adam said as he flipped around in order to look at Marisol. He wanted to cry even more because of the beautiful girl that was holding onto him had a look of extreme worry on her face.

"I know I said all that time ago that we should date other people… but I don't want to date other people anymore, I want to be with **you**!" That was enough for Marisol as she grabbed the lighter and tossed it into the campfire, where it made a huge boom. Adam pulled his girl back to a safe distance and looked into her eyes once again.

"I look ugly right now,"

"I don't care, kiss me."

*/**FLASHBACK***

"The morning after I spent the night at his house since it was a Friday when that happened, we ate breakfast and spent the entire day together, culminating with the picture that you just saw. Amazing, isn't it?" Katie could not help but cry at how her best friend and Adam got back together but those tears were short-lived.

"Shoot, my makeup is running. I left my kit at home,"

"Girl, I always keep a backup kit in my locker, let's go. You can paraphrase your speech to me along the way to the locker and the restroom." They got to the locker and grabbed the kit and went to the restroom in order to wipe away the runny makeup and reapply.

"How are things with you and Declan?" Katie immediately eyed Marisol's backup kit.

* * *

><p><em>Jitters before graduation, Katie hasn't cried enough!<em>

**One more chapter, the extra one ;)**


	15. Extra Chapter aka PEMDAS 7: Final Answer

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**I wrote a valedictorian speech from scratch, forgive me in advance if it's not of the quality that you usually read. Enjoy reading this very #rare extra chapter. **

* * *

><p>She stood in front of the front of the double doors leading outside. Katie had never been so nervous in her life. Her best friend Marisol assured several times that she would be okay, that her speech would have people "clapping for days." After some deep breathing, she exited the doors and headed towards the podium after hearing her name called.<p>

Thanking everyone and feeling honored for being named valedictorian, Katie wasted no time in starting her speech:

**[*]**

To all of my graduates:

Walt Disney said it best, "All our dreams can come true...if we have the courage to pursue them." Thought I'm 18 years of age, I can say with confidence that I know what I wish to do for the remainder of my life. At one point, my dream was to become a professional soccer player for the Canadian National Team. I felt I could achieve that dream because of my tireless work ethic and my attitude. That dream was unfortunately shattered with a devastating knee injury. What I now want to do for the remainder of my life was nearly shattered as well. Why do you ask?

I stand before all of you a clean woman, free from the addiction of prescription drugs. I abused them in order to further my soccer dream, but it was until I went to the hospital for a second time did I realize that soccer was not intended to be my future. My time at the hospital and at rehab was some of the lowest; scratch that, **they were the lowest points in my life. **However, I do not regret going through that nightmare because it helped me find myself and it helped me figure out what I was meant to do.

My four years at Degrassi were the most enjoyable and memorable days of my life. I've met so many great people and have gotten to know some very great teachers. Thank you all of the educators at this great school for teaching us what we need to know about the various subjects and disciplines. Thank you to all of the great people I've gotten to know over these past four years. I know that whatever your respective dreams are, that you'll fulfill them to the best of your abilities. Thank you to my best friend Marisol Lewis- you've been by my side since we could barely walk and now we're high school graduates! Awesome!

Thank you to my family- I know this year has been especially tough for what I had to put you all through and I once again apologize for that. Never again will I do such a terrible thing to you. Thank you especially to my younger sister Maya- the older sibling is, as they like to say, the wisest sibling of the bunch. I can honestly say that you're the most courageous, resourceful, and the stronger of the two of us. Don't you EVER let anyone tell you otherwise baby sister.

I especially want to thank one last person… though I met you only last year, words cannot describe what you mean to me. You've helped open my eyes and made me truly believe in myself. Without you, I would've never considered making a student council president run. Without you, I would not have known what it is to be cared for and to be loved… _I love you Declan Coyne, with all of my heart and soul._

As I conclude this valedictorian speech, let me say this to all of the graduates today… do not let anyone tell you that you can't do something because you **can**. Always believe in yourself because when there is belief, there eventually will be reality. Be strong, be driven and most importantly… **be courageous**. Thank you for your time, take care!**[/*]**

Within a short time after the speech, the graduates were announced. Marisol was right because the applause after the speech seemed to last for several minutes. Katie's family were soaked in tears, younger sister Maya lunging towards her big sis for a hug.

"You're stronger than me Katie, let's be real here."

"If it wasn't for your persistence Maya, I wouldn't know where I would be right now. Thank you, I'll always be grateful to you for saving my life." Maya hugged her sister once more and let out a fresh batch of tears. Katie smiled and turned around after hearing a familiar voice behind her.

"Congratulations Mo,"

"Thanks Katie, you had a killer speech as expected." Mo then greeted the Matlin family and then had his attention focused on Maya, who smiled back at Mo. Instinctively, Katie pulled her parents away from the two so they could have a little bit of privacy. After some small talk, Katie's mother asked where she had decided on attending.

"I'm going to attend Yale mother, studying psychology and political science with a minor in English." Katie's mom and dad were impressed, but a little concerned about the course load involved with each. Their daughter assured them that it was going to be no problem, talking about how she'll have people there to help her out "every step of the way."

"I'll be learning Spanish and French along the way, so every winter break that I come home, I'll teach the family what I know… uh, ¿esta bien tu?" They all shared a good laugh at the botched Spanish knowing that Katie will succeed at what she puts her mind to.

"Katie, do you have a minute?" It was Holly J, someone that she hadn't talked to in a while. Katie excused herself from her family to talk.

"How have you been Holly J?"

"Great, I feel as though I'm in great health. I wanted to commend you on a superb speech, you're going to go places Katie, I really believe that… I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you last year, some stupid girl thing took over my body. That does not represent who I am."

"I accept your apology… you go to Yale correct?"

"Yeah, all of my FaceRange posts have the #yalegirl hashtag. Why do you ask?" Katie did not want to directly ask Holly J about Declan, but luckily she didn't have to.

"It's about Declan, isn't it?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Kind of… _he really loves you, you know that right?_"

"He does?"

"Declan told me about that intimate moment you shared with him last year at the dance. Although I dated him before and find it awkward that your ex is attending the same university as you; when we have time to talk to each other, he will not stop gushing about you. Quite frankly Katie, I've never seen him so happy before in his life. He truly does love you and I believe that you two are meant for each other."

"Thank you Holly J." Katie closed her eyes as some tears fell. Holly J hugged her as Fiona was nearby and when she made eye contact, she quickly walked off. Holly J excused herself in order to go after Fiona.

"EXPECT A CALL FROM DECLAN LATER TONIGHT," Holly J said over her shoulder as she disappeared from view. Alright, Katie excitedly thought as she reached into her phone after it buzzed.

_Hey Katie, congrats on graduating! If you're not exhausted from your celebrations with family, can we talk later?_

_Sure, we most definitely can! :)) Can I inquire what about?_

_Can you ask your parents if it's alright that you spend all day Saturday with me as we explore the beautiful sites of Toronto?_

_Aww an all day date, how sweet of you! Okay, I'm sure they won't mind. I can't wait Declan!_

* * *

><p><em>10 years later, there's a reunion at Degrassi for this year's graduating class, the following years and for the current freshman. Unfortunately due to budget cuts at the school, they were forced to have a triple reunion for the respective graduating classes, but none of the people that attended are complaining…<em>

Hitting the quarter tank in age, in regards to your age, has people getting wired. Not quite the crises as the mid-life, but hitting 25 years old really gets people to start thinking.

"Wow this place has not changed a bit," said 25 year old Maya Matlin as she roamed the halls of the school that she used to attend. Her fiancée, Mo Mashkour walked alongside, nodding in agreement.

"Ehh, it could use fresh coat of paint; I should get started,"

"Oh Mo, always the jokester." Maya really liked that part of Mo. She too inherited serious genes from her mother, but she was blessed to have someone like Mo who could loosen her up with a joke or two.

"I'm serious babe, one fresh coat of robin's egg blue and my school will feel all youthful and stuff once again,"

"Hehe… that's actually not a bad idea babe, but we should talk about that after the reunion with school officials. My future in-laws would not be thrilled to have their son return home in his nice suit, splotched with blue paint."

"Oh okay, you win."

"Yet another argument won for Maya Matlin-Mashkour, attorney at law!" Though he was older by a few years, Mo very much appreciated how positive Maya spun things. The years at law school and studying for the bar certainly put a strain on their relationship, but it was all worth it when Maya passed, becoming one of the youngest attorneys in the entire country. It was an unlikely pairing if you didn't know them- a music producer and an attorney; however, Mo and Maya promised each other all those years ago that no matter what, they would make it work with each other. Their patience was certainly rewarded in the form of their engagement. After some more roaming, they headed to the cafeteria to sit in their own spot- they found their spot and saw Drew and a very pregnant Bianca Torres.

"Congratulations bro!"

"What's going on Mo, hey Maya."

"Hi Drew, and hello Bianca and greetings to…"

"Paulina Torres; she'll be here next month." Maya went off to the side to discuss baby stuff with Bianca while Drew and Mo caught up about life, talked sports and music.

**xxx**

Dave and Alli walked hand in hand to their assigned table. Don't know how they've done it, he thought, but the ambience looked very well. A plethora of tables were set up, with assigned names.

_The Turners, Dave and Alli_

"Do you think there's another person that goes by Turner?" Dave cooed at his wife, who smiled as she pointed a thumb at herself and her man. Their table was nearest to the stage, where a couple of familiar faces were performing.

"Those two look like they're enjoying themselves."

"Oh, you mean Liam and Sadie? Yeah, they seem to be having fun," Dave noted , saying what's up to Liam, who nodded in return. Liam's hair was curlier, with a Hendrix shirt and Dockers pants, the latter conceded by him because Sadie insisted that they look "kind of professional." Sadie's hair was a bit shorter, but the dark blouse she wore made it a great look. She tried her hand in the minor leagues of a Canadian Women's Pro League, but soon realized that it was not going to lead her into the pros. Both of them started their own businesses and went to school to study marketing and management.

* * *

><p>The only table for six was located in the center of the auditorium.<p>

_The Martins- Jake, Jenna_

_Goldsworthy- Eli, Clare_

_The… Unknowns?_

After the four known said their hellos and caught up on life in the 10 years since attending Degrassi, they shared a laugh when reading the last name.

"Someone else is sitting with us," asked Eli after a short silence. Jenna told the group that an engaged couple requested that they be labeled as _The Unknowns_.

"Probably to make some 'grand entrance…' that's cute I guess, but I thought we were adults?"

"You can't help certain kind of people honey," Jake said as he put his hand on Jenna's thigh, "they change, but old habits remain with them."

"You know it!" Eli said to enter the conversation once again, "Clare still reads Fortnight,"

"Eli, you said that you wouldn't bring that up."

"Lighten up baby, how many women are Fortnight experts? You know more each book than the creators of them, that's why I married you." They all shared a laugh as Clare lightened up, giving Eli's shoulder an Indian burn with her forehead. Then as she was doing that, Eli bit his lip and grabbed her face as they started nuzzling each other's sinuses.

"Get a room brah!" Jake said as they shared another laugh.

"We lost track of time, who is this unknown couple?"

"Probably Imogen," Eli said bluntly, which both Clare and Jenna raised an eyebrow to. None of the current people at the center table had spoken to Imogen in a few years, only scant FaceRange messaging and the occasional video chats.

"Yeah, she got very private with her life after Degrassi, huh?"

"She did indeed, but people change. If she bettered her life with the added privacy, then more power to her."

"I suppose… _speaking of which_, what's up Imogen!" Everyone turned around and saw a slightly taller Imogen with a taller man whose back was facing the current four.

"It's so good to see you again Imogen, and I'm being sincere about that,"

"I know because I feel the realness of the words. It's good to see all of you again as well! Babe, care to turn around?" To everyone's shock… the tall man who had his back turned was Connor.

"CONNOR? IMOGEN? WHEN,"

"A few months after I graduated," he said, pulling out the chair for his fiancée, and then pushing it in before he sat down. "I will tell you the condensed version- I went to a comic book store a month after graduating, it was near the summer time. Imogen was working there and that afternoon, was the lone person working. I asked her if the new issue of _The Flash_ came in, and she pointed me in the general direction," Connor was going on before Imogen interrupted.

"I walked Connor to the shelf where the new issue was. He asked me if I wanted to read it first. I read every new issue of favorite comics of mine that arrived at the store and had already read the new Flash comic. He was being sweet so I read it again. Then something happened-we yanked all the Flash issues and read them all into the late night… so yeah one thing led to another, we started to date and got real close to each other. Four years on the anniversary of that afternoon, he proposed to me. We've been engaged ever since." Imogen was glowing when remembering the day Connor proposed.

"That… was beyond adorable; I can appreciate!" Clare wiped some tears from her eyes as Eli instinctively got the handkerchief from his suit and handed it over to Clare, who thanked him and held on to it.

"I'm going to cry as well, one manly tear and then judo chop a 2x4 to regain my manliness!" Jenna noted how Jake's inner comedian was as present as ever since they got married. After an hour of more nostalgia, Clare noticed from the corner of his eye, Holly J and Fiona walking past them, with the latter stopping and urging Holly J to greet their old friends.

"Hey you guys, how've you been?"

"Good Holly J; how are you?"

"Great… I'm sorry for sounding bitchy, I spent so much time trying to look perfect so I can look perfect for Fiona."

"I told you honey, you're perfect just the way you are." Everyone smiled at the table as Fiona guided Holly J away towards their table, the one behind Dave and Alli.

"Have you noticed," Connor started which got everyone's attention because he was not known to be vocal, "the graduating classes here are exhibiting the classic _marriage circle_?"

"Babe, I don't think it's polite to discuss the status of our former classmates."

"You're right Imogen, I'm sorry guys for reverting back to old Connor."

"It's all good man, we learn from our past so we can improve our future." Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>A few years later…<em>

Declan and Katie are in their early thirties, watching television with a couple of open cans of pop on the table. As they were finishing watching their favorite movie, Katie reminisced about the high school reunion from a few years back.

"I don't think anyone remembered me," said Declan while feigning a disappointed voice. Katie was oblivious and thought that her husband was being sincere about the reunion memory, so she snuggled closer to him and told him that it was alright.

"Clare remembered you, and Fiona and Holly did too."

"You're right… remember our little storytelling performance?"

"Of course! We were the only ones that were brave enough to tell everyone present that day how we first met and got engaged. When we responded to the question of how long we had been engaged, everyone's jaw dropped on the floor."

"I, uh, got many quizzical looks from people."

"That didn't really bother you, did it?"

"No, just like it didn't bother me the way you announced our bundle of joy a few weeks ago." Declan smiled as he and Katie re-positioned themselves to that he can rest his head on her lap and feel his wife's belly at the same time.

"Do we even know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not until next month… why?" Declan instantly imagined himself in a shrink's office, but it didn't bother him since it was his wife.

"At the expense of not wanting to argue about names, how's about you decide on a name if it's a girl and vice versa for me if it's a boy."

"Okay,"

"Alright; say I'm getting hungry. Want me to help you cook dinner?" Katie frowned at Declan at that suggestion when she had told him numerous times that over the course of several summers; she learned how to cook different kinds of food.

"I didn't spend several summers learning how to cook Japanese, Italian, Mexican, French, and so on for nothing… I'm raising my voice again, aren't I?"

"It's okay, you own the kitchen and I know better than to suggest otherwise." Katie thanked Declan with a kiss as she busied herself in the kitchen.

"Lasagna honey?" Katie asked as she was prepping for the cooking. Declan agreed to it and said nothing else as Katie began her cooking. An hour later Katie was exhausted as she set the oven to warm and took off her apron.

"Honey?" she began after noticing the table missing, "where's our table?"

"BEHIND YOU!" Katie nearly jumped out of her skin as Declan, mindful of their baby, began to play around with his wife. They wrestled with each other until both were lying sprawled out on the rug in front of the television, in each other's arms of course.

"I'll see to it that our child is as spontaneous as his papa," Declan beamed as he rubbed Katie's belly once more, the smiling mother-to-be playing with her husband's ear.

"You haven't played with my ear since the beach all those years ago."

"I know, I only do this on very special occasions… which this right here is one of them."

"I know, that's why I love you with all of my heart and soul."

"I love you too Declan." They shared a tender kiss as both got up and headed to the dining room table, where they would be spending much time in as a family.

_**Fin**_


End file.
